6 in 1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang!
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Ariel and her friends, collectively called the Terminal Gang, have issued a challenge: A 6-VS-6 Duel Gauntlet! Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, Shark, Kaito, and Yamoto step up to the challenge, but a Number has been sensed among the Terminal Gang. Who has it... and is there just one?
1. The Challenge Is Issued

**Vile: Howdy, people! I mentioned in PunchOut! Second Round that I would still write ZEXAL fics, so here's my next one!**

**Yamoto: Are you sure you can handle juggling two stories at once? Your old stories are just sitting there.**

**Vile: They're sitting there because I don't have any ideas for them. These stories, I do have ideas.**

**Kaito: I guess we'll have to take his word for it.**

**Vile: Trust me, these stories won't be abandoned. I don't own ZEXAL or its characters, why do I bother with disclaimers when you already know them? Enjoy, everyone!**

**Note: Kyorei's age is 15, as it isn't mentioned here.  
**

**Story Routine, Set!  
**

**Computer Voice: Execute.**

* * *

6 in 1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang!

Chapter 1: The Challenge is Issued

Another standard day in Heartland. This is starting to sound clichéd, isn't it? Well, not much can be done, since every day starts out standard. But let's move on to what this story is about.

Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo were having a day with just the three of them (Tokunosuke and Hikaya were on a date, Cathy, Sei, and Sachi were having some girl time, and no one knew what Takashi was doing) when another friend of theirs showed up: Shark. "You guys seem pretty bored." He said.

"Yeah, when there aren't any Numbers around, time just goes 'pffffffffft'." Yuma said, making a slow movement with his hand.

Shark smirked. "Well, I think I got something that'll make the day better. Check this out." He pulled out his D-Gazer and sifted through his messages, finding one and playing it.

"Hey Shark, it's been a while since we've talked." Kyorei's voice spoke in the message. "I figured you might've been bored, so I decided to send you a little challenge! Find five of your friends and bring them down to our home field for a 6-VS-6 contest to see if your team can beat the Terminal Gang! We'll be looking forward to seeing who you bring with you!" The message ended.

"The Terminal Gang? You know them, Shark?" Tetsuo asked.

"'Know them'? Ariel's part of them!" Shark told them. "Hello? Gishki Deck?" Tetsuo slapped himself on the forehead.

"Well, that does sound cool, but our side is a little… outnumbered." Kotori said. "There's six of them, and with everybody doing whatever, there's only four of us."

"Make that five." A voice said. Everyone looked and saw Yamoto approaching them. "You don't mind me joining in, do you?"

"Not at all, Yamoto! The more, the merrier!" Yuma chirped.

"But now we need a sixth player." Shark reminded. "Who should we ask?"

Everyone began thinking of possible candidates. Then Yuma snapped his fingers. "Yatta! I got it!" He pulled out his D-Gazer and sent out a message through it to an unknown contact. "All right. Hopefully he'll be up for it."

"Who did you contact, Yuma-kun?" Yamoto asked.

Yuma grinned. "You'll see if he shows up." His D-Gazer beeped, and he checked to see a message that said "I'm in, see you there". "And he's up for it!"

Shark smiled. "All right, that makes six! Let's head on down to the field!" Everyone agreed and headed off.

*At an unknown area*

Yuma, Shark, Kotori, Tetsuo, and Yamoto came to a small junkyard area. The area was arranged to look almost like a coliseum, complete with spectator seats, and a large sign that said "Terminal Field" was wrung up on two poles. A larger structure, almost like a base, was also there. "This is the place." Shark said. "Why they decided to pick this place as a base of operations, I have no clue."

"Yuma, where's the person you called for the challenge?" Tetsuo asked.

"He should be here soon." Yuma replied.

"Are we late for anything?" A voice called out. Everyone looked and saw a surprising quartet: Kaito, Jenaveve, Haruto, and Orbital 7.

"Ah, you made it!" Yuma chirped, greeting Kaito with a fistbump.

"I wasn't gonna pass up a good challenge. Hope you don't mind my spectators." Kaito said, gesturing to the others.

"Oh no, we don't mind at all!" Kyorei's voice told him. The group looked and saw the whitish-blonde-haired boy walk out from an entrance into the base. He was wearing a white shirt with a yellow waist coat, black pants, and white shoes. A silver necklace was around his neck, and he wore a pair of gold earrings. "I'm glad you were able to get participants for this, Shark!"

"'Twas nothin', Kyorei." Shark said, greeting the other boy with a high-five.

"So these are the other competitors?" Kyorei asked.

"You bet, Kyorei!" Yuma said. "Name's Yuma! Yuma Tsukumo!"

"Kotori Mizuki. Nice to meet you."

"Tetsuo Takeda's the name."

"Kaito Tenjo."

"My real name is Moyen, but please, call me Yamoto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kyorei said. "But it's time for MY friends to make their appearances!" All of a sudden, he leapt backwards into the air. Then, five more figures emerged from what appeared to be windows in the base, joining Kyorei in the air.

Kyorei landed on the ground first, a yellow background filled with lights appearing behind him (one of those instant anime backgrounds). "Kyorei, Shining Vylon Light!"

The next one landed, being a 14-year-old boy with a surprisingly larger build than any of them, with short bright red hair and tan skin, wearing an orange tank top, dark red shorts, and brown flip-flops. He snapped his head to look at them with burning red eyes, a red background with orange flames on it behind him. "Honto, Searing Laval Flames!"

The third one to land was one that was all familiar to them: Shark's blue-haired girlfriend, in the same outfit she usually wore. Her blue eyes gleamed as she looked at them, a blue background with waves of water on it behind her. "Ariel, Raging Gishki Torrent!"

Fourth to land was another boy, easily their age, but he was shorter than all of them. He had spiky light green and light brown eyes, wearing a light gray t-shirt, a dark green coat that flared in the back and seemed slightly too big, light green pants, and yellow shoes. A green background with tornadoes appeared behind him. "Galen, Swirling Gusto Wind!"

The fifth one was a girl, the other one of only two, being 14 with long, curly pale brown hair, fair skin, and black eyes that sparkled like a gemstone despite being such a bleak hue. She wore a pink shirt with a dark blue blouse with sparkly red buttons, a yellow, glittery skirt, long white socks, and green sandals. A pink background with various jewels appeared behind her. "Megami, Valuable Gem-Knight Treasure!"

Lastly, a boy older and taller than all of them, being possibly 17 or 18, landed. He had messy jet black hair and very pale skin, but his eyes were the most striking, being an eerie yellow. He was wearing a black shirt under a dark gray hooded sweatshirt, slightly ripped jeans with dark stains, and black shoes. A black background with a shadowy figure (silhouetted in dark purple) appeared behind him. "Akun… Creeping Steelswarm Darkness!"

Then all their voices joined in. "And we are…" The group took a combined pose: Kyorei and Galen in the middle, Honto behind them with his arms touching the ground, Ariel and Megami striking poses to the sides, and Akun standing over them all. A swirling of yellow, red, blue, green, pink, and black appeared behind them. "The Terminal Gang!"

Once they were all out, Yamoto and Orbital 7 immediately felt a bad feeling. Yamoto's eyes flashed purple, and a sensor went off in Orbital. _'Darn it… not now.'_ Yamoto thought.

"Kaito-sama." Orbital whispered, getting Kaito's attention. "Numbers."

"Now?" He whispered back. "Where?"

"One of them." The robot said, looking at the Terminal Gang. "I can't tell who has it, though."

Kaito nodded. "I'll be careful." Yuma, Kotori, Tetsuo, and Shark heard the exchange, Astral and Mia emerging from the Key in response.

All of a sudden, Galen toppled over. "Kuso! Who pushed me?"

"No one. You're just clumsy." Akun said simply. Galen gained a tic mark.

"Talk about a mood ruiner. We worked hard to make that group pose!" Megami commented.

"Uh, hello?" Yuma said, getting their attention. "Wasn't there supposed to be a challenge?"

"Impatient, aren't we?" Honto mused.

"But he does have a point, Honto." Kyorei said. "It would be rude to keep them waiting." He nodded at Ariel, and she pulled out two sets of six large cards: One set with red backs one set blue backs. "Here's how our challenge will work. First, each of you will pick one of the red-backed cards, each of them having a number on them. The number on your cards indicates your order in the challenge, as each Duel will happen one at a time." Ariel held out the cards, fanned out with the backs face-up.

Yuma stepped forward with a grin. "Come on, gimme somethin' good!" He picked one of the cards, but was quickly put off: "6". He was last. "Awww…"

"It's not that bad, Yuma. You know what they say. Save the best for last." Kotori said, winking at him. Yuma perked up and smiled. Kotori then picked her card, finding a "4" on it. Tetsuo, Shark, Kaito, and Yamoto picked their cards, getting a "3", "2", and "5", respectively for the first three, leaving Yamoto with "1".

"Now that your order has been decided, now your opponents shall be selected. Each of the blue-backed cards has an Attribute symbol on them, each of them corresponding to one of us. Whichever Attribute you get, your opponent will be the Duelist who uses the Deck of that Attribute." Ariel held out the cards.

Yamoto, being first in line, went to pick first. "Hmmm…" He hummed. He picked one card, finding it to be LIGHT.

Shark was next in line, picking his card. His eyes widened, and he turned the card around with a smile to show the WATER symbol. Ariel giggled.

Tetsuo, Kotori, Kaito, and Yuma picked their cards. The first three got FIRE, WIND, and EARTH, respectively, leaving Yuma with DARK. "The order has been decided!" Kyorei said, pulling out his D-Gazer. A visual appeared, showing the 6 Duels in order.

**Duel Order**

**1. Yamoto VS Kyorei**

**2. Shark VS Ariel**

**3. Tetsuo VS Honto**

**4. Kotori VS Galen**

**5. Kaito VS Megami**

**6. Yuma VS Akun**

Yamoto smiled. "I guess I should consider myself lucky. I get to go first AND face the leader of the Terminal Gang!"

Akun chuckled. "He may be the leader, but that doesn't mean he's the strongest of us."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Megami asked with annoyance.

"It means you're too confident in your boyfriend's abilities." Akun replied, smirking when Megami blushed brightly.

"He's not my boyfriend!" She griped. Honto, Galen, and Ariel were all laughing.

Kyorei couldn't deny that he was slightly blushing, but shook it off. "Shall we get started with the challenge?"

"Yeah!" Yuma and his friends said at once.

* * *

**Vile: The Terminal Challenge is about to get underway! It's a six-Duel gauntlet, comin' up next!**

**Shark: *sarcastically* *holding his hands out like a megaphone* Cut and print! That's a wrap, folks!**

**Fuya: I thought that joke would only work for stories that starred me.**

**Shark: Blame Vile. He's the one talking like a TV announcer.**

**Vile: All right, laugh it up. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Numbershot 72: Shining Struggle

**Vile: Hey, everyone. Vile here with the first Duel of this fic! Before you point it out, yes, I'm aware that Numbershot C13 was deleted. That won't keep me down, though. I'll be re-posting it ASAP without the lemon. It didn't need it to be successful, anyway. At any rate, disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

6 in 1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang!

Chapter 2: Numbershot 72: Shining Struggle

Yamoto and Kyorei took their positions in the center of the area. "Here's how our challenge works. Each Duel comes one at a time, the challenge not ending until all six Duels are concluded. Your team's goal is to try and get six wins against us!" The blonde explained, getting a nod from Yamoto. "Now then, let us get started! Duel Disk, set!" His D-Pad, a white model, activated. "D-Gazer, set!" His black and white D-Gazer with a gold lens flashed.

Yamoto narrowed his eyes. "Dark Duel Mode… hatsudo!" His hair spiked wildly and turned dark purple, gaining lavender streaks. "Duel Disk, set!" His right arm was covered in darkness before it vanished, revealing his black D-Pad. "D-Gazer, set!" His eyes closed as darkness covered the left eye, wrapping around his head before dissipating, revealing the eye-themed Gazer. His eyes shot open, glowing intensely.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Yamoto LP:4000**

**Kyorei LP:4000**

"Guests first, Yamoto. You may start." Kyorei told him.

"Why, thank you. Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Verz Papillon, Shoukan!" His monster was a disgusting butterfly-like monster, its wings made of purple pulsing energy.

**Verz Papillon: Lv.4 DARK Insect ATK:1350/DEF:950**

"I place one card facedown. Turn end!" His facedown formed.

"Not a bad start, Yamoto." Kyorei mused. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Vylon Klein, Shoukan!" His monster was black-and-gold monster that appeared slightly warped, the overall design of it resembling some kind of hand with an eye in the palm.

**Vylon Klein: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine ATK:500/DEF:500**

_'Last I recall, Vylon play styles revolve around Equip Cards.'_ Yamoto thought.

"Equip Magic, Vylon Filament, hatsudo!" Two odd curved apparatuses, being gold with one having a pink core and the other having a green core, appeared, attaching to Klein's back. "While a Vylon monster is equipped with this card, you cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step if it attacks."

"Lotta good that does with only 500 Attack Points." Shark said sarcastically.

"Then you don't know what Kyorei's capable of, Shark-kun." Ariel said with a smile.

"Vylon Klein no kouka hatusdo! If Klein is ever equipped with an Equip Card… I can Special Summon another one from my Deck." Another warped hand-like monster emerged onto the field.

"Nani?" Yamoto asked.

"Equip Magic, Vylon Material, hatsudo!" This time, an odd device with a golden spear, a green core, and a handle emerged. The second Klein grabbed hold of the handle. "This card increases the Attack Points of a Vylon monster by 600!"

**Vylon Klein ATK:1100**

"And since it was equipped with an Equip Card, Vylon Klein no kouka hatsudo!" A third hand-like monster crept on the field.

"Uh-oh. Now there's three of them." Tetsuo mused.

"Vylon Klein is Kyorei's ticket to easy power." Megami told him.

"Boku wa, Reberu Yon no Vylon Klein ni tai de, Obarei!" The two hand monsters with Equip Cards turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both of them sailed inside, complete with their equipments. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Ideyo… Vylon Koppa!" His new monster emerged as a large black-and-gold ring. On the bottom of the ring was a tail-like stand that moved down at a 45-degree angle before turning to be perpendicular to the ground. From a direct-forward view, it looks like a simple vertical line. Lightning lined the ring, forming tracks that had four large hands traveling along the ring in a clockwise direction. In the middle of the ring, suspended by more lightning, was a large ram-like head. Two yellow Overlay Units orbited it.

**Vylon Koppa: Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:2200 2 Overlay Units**

"Whoa. What a monster." Yuma remarked.

"Kyorei is the resident Xyz specialist of our group." Galen said. "Just watch what he can do!"

"Vylon Koppa no kouka hatsudo! When it is Xyz Summoned, any Equip Cards equipped to its Overlay Units are equipped to it!" Filament's two parts attached to Koppa's horns, while one of the hands grabbed onto Material.

**Koppa ATK:2900**

"**Vylon Torus** no kouka hatsudo! If I control 2 or more Equip Cards, I can equip Torus to a Vylon I control!" A black-and-silver monster in the shape of a donut emerged on the field, but the third Klein grabbed hold of it. "While Torus is equipped to a Vylon, I can use that monster as 2 monsters for an Xyz Summon! Go, Klein!" Klein and Torus became one large yellow form, which then split into two and spiraled into the air. Another red spiral portal opened up, and both streams sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Another black-and-gold figure emerged, this one having a circular column-like main body. A curved apparatus went across it horizontally, making a curved cross shape, the ends of the apparatus being hands. "Arawareyo, Vylon Sampi!" The bottom of the column broke out into six thin panels, almost like tentacles. The head of the being resembled a snake, and two scales came down from the hands. One yellow Overlay Unit orbited it.

**Vylon Sampi: Rank 4 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2400 1 Overlay Unit**

"Uh-oh." Yamoto said.

"With your facedown sealed by Vylon Filament, Vylon Koppa, attack Verz Papillon!" Filament's cores glowed before firing a pink beam and a green beam, sealing off Yamoto's facedown. The hands spun around until the hand that held Vylon Material was lined up with the infected butterfly. All of a sudden, the hand fired off of the ring, the lance pointed out as it pierced right through the butterfly, destroying it.

**Yamoto LP:2450**

"Kuso…" Yamoto groaned. "Verz Mandrago no kouka hatsudo! Since you control more monsters than I do, I can Special Summon it!" His creepy humanoid plant-like monster emerged onto the field.

Verz Mandrago: Lv.4 DARK Plant ATK:1550/DEF:1450

"You think you're rather clever, don't you, Yamoto?" Kyorei said. "I admire your smarts, but I still have one monster. Vylon Sampi, attack Mandrago now!" The scale arms rotated back and forth before the snake head opened, releasing a golden beam of energy.

All of a sudden, Yamoto's eyes flashed purple, and he smirked. "Trap Card, Corrosive Collapse Infestation, hatsudo!" Mandrago's eyes widened, and its body began to swell greatly like a balloon.

"Eh? What is that card?" Haruto wondered.

"By banishing one Verz monster I control, I can return two cards controlled by the opponent to the hand! But since Xyz Monsters can't return to the hand, they go back to the Extra Deck instead!" Mandrago's body then exploded, releasing corruptive dark energy. The energy coated Sampi's energy beam, turning it black and creeping back toward its user. The black energy overtook Sampi, causing it to degrade and vanish. Stray energy also coated Koppa and rusted it, causing it to vanish as well.

"Unreal!" Kyorei said. "This is what I get for underestimating someone! But I won't underestimate you again. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Watashi no turn! Draw!" Yamoto drew his card. "Verz Castor, Shoukan!" His monster was a bulky humanoid monster with a split-colored armor and a double-bladed sword.

Verz Castor: Lv.4 DARK Warrior ATK:1750/DEF:550

"Verz Castor no kouka hatsudo! I can Normal Summon another Verz monster this turn! Ideyo, Verz Heliotrope!" A green-armored monster holding a short obsidian sword emerged.

Verz Heliotrope: Lv.4 DARK Rock ATK:1950/DEF:650

"Watashi wa Reberu Yon no Castor to Heliotrope, Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully purple and spiraled into the air. A red spiral portal opened up in front of Yamoto, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arwareyo, Verz Ophion!" Out of nowhere, a huge black quadrupedal dragon emerged, the neck and wings being iced over, two purple Overlay Units orbiting it.

Verz Ophion: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:2550/DEF:1650 2 Overlay Units

"Ophion has risen! Attack Kyorei directly!" Ophion's whip-like tail lashed around before glowing a harsh blue. It suddenly lashed forward, striking Kyorei and knocking him back.

"Uwaaah!" Kyorei yelled, landing on the ground with no injuries.

**Kyorei LP:1450**

"Nice one, Yamoto!" Yuma chirped. Yamoto flashed him a peace sign.

Kyorei picked himself off the ground. "Vylon Filament and Material no kouka hatsudo! When they are sent to the Graveyard from my field, I can add one Vylon Magic Card from my Deck to my hand for each one." Two cards slid out from his Deck, which he grabbed. "Ngh… That was incredible. I should've expected such power."

Yamoto smiled. "Your power is rather impressive as well, Kyorei. Fitting for the Terminal Gang's leader. I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Kyorei drew his card. "Magic Card, **Continuing Legacy**, hatsudo! First, I can banish up to 3 Level 4 or below monsters from my Graveyard!" He banished Vylon Torus and two Vylon Kleins. "Now I can Special Summon monsters with the same Levels, Types, and Attributes as the monsters I banished! Come forth, my friends!" Three more black-and-gold monsters emerged: A tetrahedral-shaped one, a cube-shaped one, and a cobra-shaped one.

Vylon Pentacro: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine/Union ATK:500/DEF:400

Vylon Stigma: Lv.4 LIGHT Fairy ATK:1600/DEF:1000

Vylon Tesseract: Lv.4 LIGHT Machine/Union ATK:800/DEF:600

"Now then, time for my most powerful-" Kyorei's speech was quickly interrupted by him gasping, his eyes very wide. His body began to shake, Kyorei moaning the whole time.

"Kyorei-kun? What's wrong?" Yamoto asked.

Kyorei's body continued to shake. "B-B… B-B-Boku wa…" He began. All of a sudden, a dark aura covered him, and his eyes went clouded.

"Kyorei-kun…?" Megami wondered.

"Boku wa Reberu Yon no Vylon Pentacro, Stigma, Tesseract, Obarei!" All three of his Vylons turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened in front of him, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no hikarizokusei (LIGHT Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Nanajuuni (Number 72)! Vylon… Digamma!"

The number "72" formed and flashed in gold, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a giant form of a golden-orb with black and silver trim (A/N: The Vylon team symbol, although the trim is usually gold. I can't find any images of it, so bear with me.) The orb glowed before becoming an energy sphere, absorbing the trim around it. Then, four golden wings, each shaped like the capital letter "F", emerged from the sphere, as did what appeared to be two large spinning silver propellers. The propellers were supporting an enormous figure that appeared to be sitting Indian-styple, colored black and donning gold and silver, no visible arms on the figure. In the center of its chest was an odd gold hexagonal-shaped amulet with a silver core. The head of the being, which resembled a dragon, had its snout pointed upward, the gold "72" visible on its neck. Three yellow Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 72: Vylon Digamma: Rank 4 LIGHT Machine/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:2500 3 Overlay Units**

"Numbers!" Yuma and Kaito cried.

"So Kyorei was the one who had it!" Shark realized.

"Ngh! I can't let myself lose now!" Yamoto said.

"A choice in the matter, you don't have.**"** Kyorei's voice said, suddenly at a lower pitch than normal.

"Whoa, what happened to Kyorei's voice?" Honto asked.

"This new card seems rather powerful, so I'll have to take advantage of it." Kyorei said with his new voice. "Vylon Digamma no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, it can remove an Overlay Unit and equip that Overlay Unit to itself!" Digamma's Overlay Unit was absorbed into its amulet. Tesseract re-appeared and formed into a square-shaped amulet, coming over Digamma's neck like the hexagon. "And for every Equip Card it has, it gains 400 Attack Points!"

**Digamma ATK:2600 2 Overlay Units**

"Equip Magic, **Vylon Armament**, hatsudo!" Two odd arm-like gadgets descended, grew to be the approximate size that Digamma's arms would be if it had any, then clacked onto the empty arm spaces of the massive form. "Armament increases Digamma's Attack Points by 1000 and counts as two Equip Cards, giving Digamma 800 Attack Points by its effect instead of 400!"

**Digamma ATK:4400**

"4400 Attack Points?" Yamoto cried.

"Digamma, attack Ophion now!" The dragonic head of Digamma slowly moved down until it was looking at Ophion, then its mouth opened, expelling a wave of gold fire.

"I have another copy of Corrosive Collapse Infestation! Go!"

"I don't think so! Vylon Digamma no kouka hatsudo! By sending a card equipped to it to the Graveyard, a card effect that targets it is negated and destroyed!" The square amulet broke off and became a blue energy beam pierced through the Trap, destroying it.

**Digamma ATK:4000  
**  
"And when I do this, you receive 500 points of damage!"

**Yamoto LP:1950**

"Keep at it, Digamma!" The gold fire incinerated the dragon.

"Uwaaaaaahhh!" Yamoto yelled as he was thrown from the shockwave.

**Yamoto LP:450**

"K-Kuso…" Yamoto groaned as he slowly stood up. "This isn't good…"

"This is only the beginning. Turn end!" Kyorei said.

"Watashi no turn… Draw!" He drew his card. _'Single-File Line. Not what I needed.'_ He looked at his hand. _'Ah, of course!'_ "I place one monster facedown! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Kyorei drew his card. "Digamma's current power level is sufficient for this! Digamma, obliterate his facedown monster!" Another wave of gold fire rushed forward, but the monster this time was a creature made of blue fire, which was destroyed, turning the gold fire blue.

"Verz-o'-Wisp no kouka hatsudo! When it battles your monster, its effects are negated!" The blue fire was suddenly swallowed by the massive Vylon, causing it to rattle.

**Digamma ATK:3200**

"Rgh… I should've rectified this earlier! Equip Magic, Vylon Segment, hatsudo!" An odd gold instrument with a pink core and pink lightning traveling between an empty space clacked onto Digamma's amulet, emitting a pink energy ring. "Now Digamma cannot be targeted by Trap Cards or monster effects! You won't beat me so easily! Turn end!"

Yamoto placed his hand on his Deck. _'It's do or die here.'_ "Watashi no turn… Draw!" He drew his card, looked at it, and smiled. "Yatta! Since you control an Xyz Monster, Verz Behemoth, Tokushu Shoukan!" The monster was like a smaller version of Ironhammer the Giant, only black and rusted.

**Verz Behemoth: Lv.4 DARK Rock ATK:50/DEF:2350**

"My combination has begun! Dual-Head Shadow, Tokushu Shoukan!" A black circle appeared on Yamoto's field. From it, a figure slowly rose. The circle turned out to be the figure, which formed into a human-shaped shadow. It had two human heads, two beady red eyes on each.

**Dual-Head Shadow: Lv.6 DARK Zombie ATK:500/DEF:1000**

"Tri-Head Shadow, Tokushu Shoukan!" Another black circle appeared, and another shadow emerged. This one, however, had three heads, each one with a pair of yellow eyes.

**Tri-Head Shadow: Lv.9 DARK Zombie ATK:1000/DEF:2000**

"Mono-Head Shadow, Tokushu Shoukan!" The same process repeated itself, only with a single-headed creature, the eyes on it being dark blue.

**Mono-Head Shadow: Lv.3 DARK Zombie ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Quad-Head Shadow, Tokushu Shoukan!" A final black circle emerged, revealing a four-headed shadow human with white eyes on each head.

**Quad-Head Shadow: Lv.12 DARK Zombie ATK:1500/DEF:3000**

"Magic Card, **Single-File Line**, hatsudo! This lets me change all my monster's Levels to the Level of one of them! I select Behemoth, making them all Level 4!"

**Mono-Head Shadow, Dual-Head Shadow, Tri-Head Shadow, Quad-Head Shadow: Lv.4**

"Watashi wa, Reberu Yon no yamizokusei (DARK Attribute) monsuta go tai de, Obarei!" All five of his monsters turned fully purple before spiraling into the air. A galaxy portal opened up in the sky, and all five streams sailed inside. "Go tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A bright purple beacon touched down to the ground.

A white outline of the number "93" formed and flashed, making a black "93", and the purple crystal and spikes descended, darkness pulsating. The crystal shattered and the darkness spewed out, forming the arms, legs, torso, and tail. The crystal pieces equipped to the form as armor, the "93" glowing in black on the chest. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Kyuujuusan (Number 93)!" The spikes attached to the back, gaining darkness and forming the five wings. The dragon's head formed in the darkness, its crystal helmet equipping to it. Its eyes shooting open and glowing white, it expelled the excess darkness with a loud roar, five purple orbs circling it. "Dark Matter Dragon!"

**Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon: Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz ATK:3800/DEF:2700 5 Overlay Units**

"N-Nandare?" Kyorei cried.

"Dark Matter Dragon, attack Vylon Digamma now! Shadow Breaker Claw!" The dragon roared before charging forward with its claw engulfed in dark energy. It thrust its claw directly into the monster's amulet, destroying it and sending purple lightning through its whole body, causing it to explode.

**Kyorei LP:850**

"Dark Matter Dragon no kouka hatsudo! Since it attacked your monster, by using an Overlay Unit, it can deal damage to you equal to half your monster's Attack Points!" Dark Matter Dragon chomped down on one of its Overlay Units.

**Dark Matter Dragon: 4 Overlay Units**

"Go! Shadow Fire Flash!" The dragon roared before expelling a wave of black-and-white fire from its mouth.

"Naaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Kyorei yelled, flying back before landing on the ground.

**Yamoto LP:450**

**Kyorei LP:0 – LOSER**

Yamoto's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Yamoto formed the Dark Matter Blade and quickly slashed Kyorei, ripping Number 72 from him. He retracted the blade, bringing Digamma to his hand. He breathed out. "Good. The Number has been retrieved.

"Ngh…" Kyorei groaned. He slowly sat up and shook his head, making the "bblblbblbblb" sound. His hand reached to his head. "That was crazy…"

"You all right, Kyorei-kun?" Yamoto asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Shark might've warned about these things, but I still wasn't prepared." Yamoto helped Kyorei up. "Well, that's one victory for your side! Let's begin the second match!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Verz Papillon  
Level 4 DARK Insect  
ATK:1350/DEF:950  
You can Tribute this card to target up to 2 monsters your opponent controls: Change the battle positions of those targets.

Vylon Klein  
Level 4 LIGHT Machine  
ATK:500/DEF:500  
When a card is equipped to this card: You can Special Summon 1 "Vylon Klein" from your Deck.

Vylon Torus  
Level 4 LIGHT Fairy  
ATK:1200/DEF:200  
If you control 2 or more Equip Cards: Equip this card to a face-up "Vylon" monster you control. A monster equipped with this card can be treated as 2 Xyz Materials for an Xyz Summon.

Verz Behemoth  
Level 4 DARK Rock  
ATK:50/DEF:2350  
Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in Defense Position if your opponent controls an Xyz Monster. This card's battle position cannot be changed.

Mono-Head Shadow  
Level 3 DARK Zombie  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If you Special Summon a Level 9 or higher DARK monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Deck.

Dual-Head Shadow  
Level 6 DARK Zombie  
ATK:500/DEF:1000  
If you Special Summon a Level 4 or lower DARK monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Deck.

Tri-Head Shadow  
Level 9 DARK Zombie  
ATK:1000/DEF:2000  
If you Special Summon a Level 5-8 DARK monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Deck.

Quad-Head Shadow  
Level 12 DARK Zombie  
ATK:1500/DEF:3000  
If you control 3 "Head Shadow" monsters with different names, you can Special Summon this card from your Deck.

Vylon Koppa  
Rank 4 LIGHT Fairy/Xyz  
ATK:2300/DEF:2200  
2 Level 4 LIGHT monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: Equip any cards equipped to this card's Xyz Materials to this card.

Vylon Sampi  
Rank 4 LIGHT Machine/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:2400  
2 Level 4 monsters, including at least 1 monster equipped with an Equip Card  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Continuous Spell Card or Continuous Trap Card: Treat it as an Equip Card and equip it to this card. A card equipped to this card by its effect only affects this card or its controller (depending on the card).

Number 72: Vylon Digamma  
Rank 4 LIGHT Machine/Xyz  
ATK:2200/DEF:2500  
3 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and equip it to this card as an Equip Card. This card gains 400 ATK for each card equipped to it. (Not present in TCG/OCG) If this card is targeted for a card effect (selected for an attack in TCG/OCG), you can send 1 card equipped to this card to the Graveyard to negate the attack and inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon  
Rank 4 DARK Dragon/Xyz  
ATK:3800/DEF:2700  
5 Level 4 monsters  
This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Xyz Summon. This card cannot be removed from the field by a monster effect. If an attack by this card would be negated, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to negate that effect. If this card successfully attacks a monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the attacked monster's ATK.

Continuing Legacy  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish up to 3 Level 4 or below monsters from your Graveyard. Special Summon the same number of monsters from your Deck with the same Levels, Types, and Attributes as the banished monsters.

Vylon Armament  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Vylon" monster: It gains 1000 ATK. While this card is equipped to a monster: This card is treated as 2 Equip Cards. (Extra OCG/TCG effect: While this card is equipped to a monster: You cannot equip any cards to the equipped monster.) If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand.

Single-File Line  
Normal Spell Card  
If you control 3 or more monsters, all of which have different Levels, select 1 monster you control. The Levels of all monsters you control become equal to the selected monster's Level.

* * *

**Vile: I'm not sure if Mandrago can be Special Summoned during the opponent's turn (it's not in the rulings), it can be in the anime. The first Duel is completed and the Number retrieved. Next up, it's boyfriend VS girlfriend: Shark VS Ariel! Stay tuned for it!**

**Note: If Fanfiction does not let MA-rated content on this site, I'll make a separate account on another site just for my stories of that rating.**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Numbershot 45: Aquatic Assault

**Vile: After a lot of hard work, I managed to finish the second Duel of this collection!**

**Yuma: "Hard work"? It took you less than a day!**

**Vile: Oh, zip it. These things are long, so getting them done quickly is hard work!**

**Shark: As if Yuma knows what "hard work" is when it comes to writing.**

**Yuma: Shut it!**

**Vile: Okay... Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Why do I still bother? Enjoy!**

* * *

6 in 1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang!

Chapter 3: Numbershot 45: Aquatic Assault

Shark and Ariel took their positions on the field, Kyorei having moved to the bleachers beside Megami and Yamoto with his friends. "One win under your belt, Shark-kun. You think you can make it two?" Ariel said with a smirk.

Shark had his own smirk. "Don't get cocky, Ariel. Just because you're my girlfriend does NOT mean I'll go easy on you!"

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players D-Pads clacked onto their wrists, unfolding the spaces. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers flipped onto their faces, Shark's flashing red and Ariel's flashing blue.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Shark LP:4000**

**Ariel LP:4000**

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Ariel drew her card. "Ritual Magic, Gishki Aquamirror, hatsudo!" A large mirror formed, lying flat on the ground.

"Already?" Shark cried.

"Yep! But here's the catch! Remember Gishki Shadow? Since he's in my hand, he can be used as the whole Tribute!" A bipedal lizard creature appeared overtop the mirror, wearing a black-and-gold cloak and holding a staff, before it was sucked into the mirror. "The offering has been made! Let the Ritual commence!" The mirror below began rumbling, and the glass started to crack. "The Ritual is now complete! Behold the product of the sacrifice! Gishki Shoukan!" Then, something smashed through the glass. "Arawareyo… Evigishki Gustkraken!" The figure had an upper body of a female with long red hair and black-and-gold hat, covered in black-and-gold armor and holding a sword. The lower half, however, was that of a large octopus, having black-and-gold armor and having dark blue tentacles with red ends.

Evigishki Gustkraken: Lv.6 WATER Aqua/Ritual ATK:2400/DEF:1000

"Man, I should've seen this coming!" Shark mused.

"Gustkraken no kouka hatsudo! When I Ritual Summon it, I get to look at two random cards in your hand and send one back to your Deck!" Two of Shark's cards glowed blue and revealed themselves: Hammer Shark and Shark Lair. "So long, Shark Lair!" The card returned to Shark's Deck, which auto-shuffled. "I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

_'Man, Ariel's full of surprises. I better watch myself.'_ Shark thought. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "I place one monster facedown and another card to boot! Turn end!"

"That's it? Atashi no turn! Draw!" Ariel drew her card. "Gustkraken, attack Shark's facedown!" The four green jewels on Gustkraken's body glowed, then she fired a green energy beam from her sword at the facedown, which flipped up, revealing a shark with a bulky gray body covered in blue metal plates. Oddly, it has no teeth, keeping its mouth closed.

**Armor Shark: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:0/DEF:2300**

"Armor Shark can't be destroyed by battle. Sorry!" The laser beam dissipated upon hitting the armor.

"Not bad, Shark-kun! Turn end!" Ariel chirped.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Sea Emperor's Infiltrator no kouka hatsudo! By lowering a WATER monster's Level by 1, I can Special Summon it!" One of Armor Shark's Level Stars moved out of the display and changed into orange radio rings. The rings were being emanated by a gray radio antenna attached to a headset worn by a blue fish-like monster clad in blue armor.

**Sea Emperor's Infiltrator: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:0/DEF:1600**

**Armor Shark: Lv.3**

"Ore we Reberu San no Armor Shark to, Sea Emperor's Infiltrator de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully blue and shot into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Senkou Gunkan (Underwater Warship) – Cutter Shark!" A huge monster emerged from the ground. It appeared as two sharks linked together with a silver apparatus lined with various bladed objects. The teeth of the sharks were also sharp and metallic. Two blue Overlay Units circled it.

**Underwater Warship – Cutter Shark: Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz ATK:1800/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

"1800 Attack Points? Not very impressive." Honto said lazily.

"I've seen Shark Duel, so you shouldn't underestimate him." Kyorei told him.

"Cutter Shark no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, Cutter Shark gains 300 Attack Points for every card in my hand until the End Phase!" One of the Overlay Units was absorbed into the apparatus, and the blades began whirring. "With three cards, that's 900 points!"

**Cutter Shark ATK:2700 1 Overlay Unit**

"Uh-oh!" Ariel cried.

"Cutter Shark, attack Gustkraken! Ripping Blader!" The monster charged forward with its blades spinning. The blades quickly calamaried the Ritual Monster, making it explode.

**Ariel LP:3700**

"That's how I work! I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Shark's facedown emerged.

**Cutter Shark ATK:1800**

"Ngh! Not bad, Shark-kun! Atashi no turn! Draw!" Ariel drew her card. "Trap Card, Aquamirrior Illusion, hatsudo! This lets me Special Summon an Evigishki Ritual Monster from my hand, but it can't attack, and I have to send it back to my hand during the End Phase. Evigishki Mind Augus, Tokushu Shoukan!" A pink spell circle appeared on the ground, from which a new creature emerged. This one appeared as a blue-haired female for the top end, wearing the same garb as Gustkraken's top half but holding a staff with a mirror in it, but a vicious black-and-gold fish with large side fins and six spider-like legs for the bottom half.

Evigishki Mind Augus: Lv.6 WATER Aqua/Ritual ATK:2500/DEF:2000

"Magic Card, **Ritual Degrade**, hatsudo! This lets me send a Ritual Monster I control to the Graveyard, then Special Summon monsters from my Deck whose combined Levels are equal to the Level of the Ritual Monster!" Mind Augus's body dissipated. "Tokushu Shoukan!" Three new monsters emerged: A humanoid with a shark for a head, a fully human monster with black hair and eyes closed in meditation, and a bipedal lizard/eel creature with a dark-blue-and-gold cloth around its neck and a mirror trinket on its nose. All three were in Defense Mode.

Gishki Abyss: Lv.2 WATER Fish ATK:800/DEF:500

Gishki Vanity: Lv.2 WATER Aqua ATK:1000/DEF:800

Gishki Vision: Lv.2 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:700/DEF:500

"Whoa. Trading in a Ritual for three Level 2s. Are you going for an Xyz Summon?" Shark wondered.

"No, silly! My only Xyz Monster is a Rank 4!" Ariel replied.

"There's nothin' wrong with a good old-fashioned monster wall!" Galen chimed in. Shark facepalmed in embarrassment.

"Anyway, Gishki Abyss no kouka hatsudo! When this shark is Summoned, I can add a Gishki monster from my Deck to my hand, as long as it has 1000 or less Defense Points." She searched her Deck and added Gishki Natalia. "This girl will come in handy later. I place one ca-"

**"Not just yet…"** A voice echoed in her mind, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened greatly as she gasped.

"Ariel?" Shark asked. "Ariel, you all right?"

"Ugh… Ngh…" Ariel moaned out. "Shark-kun… I feel… weird…" Then, a dark aura covered her.

"Another one!" Yamoto and Kaito cried.

"No!" Shark cried.

Ariel then screamed. "Atashi was Reberu Ni no Gishki Abyss, Vanity, Vision de, Obarei!" All three of her monsters turned fully blue and spiraled into the air. A galaxy portal opened up in front of her, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no mizuzokusei (WATER Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Yonjuugo (Number 45)! Evigishki… Soul Augus!"

The number "45" formed and flashed in dark blue, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a much more fancy-looking version of the Gishki Aquamirror. The mirror's glass rippled like water and splashed out around its frame, the whole thing melting into liquid blue glass. The glass then molded to form a new being: Humanoid in form. Its head was like a shark, but more humanoid in construction, having scruffy and thick black hair. It wore a dark-blue-and-dark-yellow robe with a larger than normal mirror on the chest, but it had a serpentine torso longer than normal, which made the robe seem too short. A fin tore through the robe in the back. Around the neck was a lighter blue ring of cloth with gold trim (Vision's cloth), and two five-fingered gray arms with claws came out of the sleeves. The figure also wore black-and-white pants lined with gold, a serpentine tail with a fin having torn out from behind. Black boots were over its feet, three claws poking out of each foot. The number "45" shone on the glass on the mirror, contrasting the color of the glass, and three blue Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 45: Evigishki Soul Augus: Rank 2 WATER Aqua/Xyz ATK:1600/DEF:1000 3 Overlay Units (Defense Mode)**

"Aw hell, not again!" Galen cried.

"How many of these things are there?" Akun followed with.

Shark growled. "Accursed Numbers… You even got to Ariel?"

"Focus, Shark!" Yuma called. "Just beat her so we can get it out of her! It only has 1600 Attack Points anyway!"

_'Yuma's right. If I can crush this thing, I can get Ariel back!'_ Shark thought.

"Evigishki Soul Augus no kouka hatsudo!" Ariel suddenly said, her voice at a sudden low pitch.

_'Just like me!'_ Kyorei thought.

"Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can add 1 WATER Ritual Monster or Gishki Ritual Magic Card from my Deck to my hand." The blue orb was absorbed into the mirror on the monster's chest. Ariel added a card to her hand.

**Number 45: 2 Overlay Units**

"Ritual Magic, Gishki's Duplicate Soul Mirror, hatsudo!" A Gishki mirror lined with gold in the shape of spikes or sharp teeth emerged. "Using this card, I can Ritual Summon a monster by using my own Life Points as the Tribute: 500 per Level, to be exact!" A red aura covered Ariel, causing her to struggle. The red aura was absorbed into the mirror.

**Ariel LP:1700**

"I've paid the Tribute. Begin the Ritual!" The mirror suddenly turned black, and the frame shattered, allowing the mirror to enlarge. The mirror then became a blackish-blue gateway. "Gishiki Shoukan! Arwareyo, Evigishki… Psychelone!" From the gateway, a humanoid monster appeared: Female, decked out in black armor from head to toe, a white strip going down the center. This monster had white-webbed wings and a creepy helmet, and she was sitting atop a massive tentacle-designed scythe that didn't seem to have a handle.

Evigishki Psychelone: Lv.4 WATER Fiend/Ritual ATK:2150/DEF:1650

"Kuso! Another Ritual!" Shark groaned.

"Gishki Natalia, Shoukan!" Her monster was a female with long lavender hair, blue eyes, and a sword with a mirror in the hilt. Oddly, her body seemed slightly transparent.

Gishki Natalia: Lv.4 WATER Spellcaster/Spirit ATK:1800/DEF:900

"Since I Summoned Natalia, I can add a Gishki monster from my Graveyard to the top of my Deck." She picked Vision and placed it on top. "Evigishki Psychelone, attack Cutter Shark now!" Psychelone chuckled before hopping off her scythe, grabbing it and charging forward.

"Trap Card, Poseidon Wave, hatsudo!" Shark flipped his facedown. "This negates your attack instantly!" A harsh wave suddenly shot out, stopping Psychelone dead and throwing her back to Ariel's field. "And since I control a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent monster, like Cutter Shark, you're out 800 Life Points!" The wave blasted over Ariel.

**Ariel LP:900**

"Kuso… you stubborn Duelist!" Ariel growled. "Natalia, pick up where she left off!" The lavender-haired girl dashed forward, slashing through the apparatus that connected the monster. However, the resulting explosion dissipated Natalia as well.

"Da hell? Ariel wouldn't do that to her monsters!" Honto said. "Damn Number!"

"I place one card facedown. Turn end." Ariel ended her turn.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Shark drew his card. "Trap Card, **Deck Out Falls**, hatsudo! This card sends 3 cards from our Decks to the Graveyard!"

"Nani?" Miniature waterfalls pulled three cards from each Deck to the Grave.

_'That'll keep Vision out of her grasp. But what did I lose?'_ He checked his Graveyard. _'Aha!'_ "Waterfall Climber no kouka hatsudo! If it's ever sent to the Graveyard from my Deck, I can Special Summon it!" A mini-waterfall formed on the field, but it was scaled by a flat salmon-like monster.

**Waterfall Climber: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1400/DEF:1200**

"Magic Card, **Aqua Pocket**, hatsudo! This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster from my Graveyard with its Attack and Defense Points switched! Armor Shark, Tokushu Shoukan!" The armor-plated shark emerged onto the field, placing its armored head forward.

**Armor Shark ATK:2300/DEF:0**

"Hammer Shark, Shoukan!" His literal hammerhead emerged onto the field.

Hammer Shark: Lv.4 WATER Fish ATK:1700/DEF:1500

"Magic Card, **Tidal Draw**, hatsudo! I add up the Levels of my Level 4 or below WATER monsters, divide 'em by 3, then draw that many cards! The result comes to 4, 12 divided by 3, so I draw 4 cards!" He drew his new cards. "Now then, time to take that Number down! Ore wa Reberu Yon no Waterfall Creeper, Armor Shark, Hammer Shark de, Obarei!" All three of his monsters turned fully blue and sailed into the air.

Akun, Galen, and Kyorei's widened as a galaxy portal opened in front of him. "No way!"

"San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" Shark declared, all three monsters sailing inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "32" formed and flashed in dark red, and a water vortex swirled upwards. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuuni (Number 32)!" From it, a deep blue shark-tooth-shaped object rose. The monster's arms and fins extended, the arms ending in claws. "Kaikouryuu (Marine Biting Dragon)… Shark Drake!" The monster's yellow eyes gleamed before it roared at its opponent, three blue Overlay Units circling it.

Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon – Shark Drake: Rank 4 WATER Sea Serpent/Xyz ATK:2800/DEF:2100

"He has one too?" Akun asked.

"Shark Drake, attack Evigishki Soul Augus!" Blue energy flared from its mouth. "Depth Bite!" The shark unleashed a blue-energy shark head out toward the Xyz Monster.

"Trap Card, **Fishing Net**, hatsudo! This card negates your attack, and if the monster I used it on is a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type, it can't attack as long as this card is on the field!" From the Trap, an electrified net shot out, dissipating the Depth Bite and ensnaring Shark Drake. It surged it with electricity, keeping it down.

"Shark Drake!" Shark cried. "Kuso… I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn… Draw!" Ariel drew her card. "Evigishki Soul Augus no kouka hatsudo! I use an Overlay Unit to add a WATER Ritual Monster or a Gishki Ritual Spell to my hand from my Deck." Another blue orb was absorbed into the mirror as Ariel added another card.

**Number 45: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Gishki Lumina, Shoukan!" A new monster appeared, this one being a white jellyfish with armor and a Gishki mirror on the top.

**Gishki Lumina: Lv.4 WATER Aqua ATK:2000(due to effect, initially 1500)/DEF:1900**

"…Ritual Magic, **Grand Gishki Mirror**, hatsudo!" A very regal Gishki mirror emerged, hovering above the field and enlarging. "By banishing Gishki monsters I control, I can perform another Ritual Summon! Psychelone and Lumina, I offer you as the Tribute!" The two monsters became red auras and were absorbed into the mirror. "Gishiki Shoukan! Arawareyo… Evigishki Levianima!" A new creature crashed through the mirror's glass. It was a huge sea dragon with two wings, lavender hair, and gray-and-gold armor around its neck. The bottom of it was decked out in red, having webbed feet. It carried a sword with reflective glass in the hilt. "And when Grand Gishki Mirror is used to Ritual Summon, the monster in question gains 1000 Attack Points and deals double the battle Damage!"

Evigishki Levianima: Lv.8 WATER Aqua/Ritual ATK:3700(due to Mirror)/DEF:1500

"Levianima, attack Shark Drake!" The monster's sword hilt glowed. "Levianima no kouka hatsudo! When it attacks, I draw one card and show it to you. If it's a Gishki monster, I get to see a card in your hand." She drew her card, grinning. "Hmph. **Gishki Crater**. So let's see that card." One of Shark's cards glowed blue and projected itself: Sea Emperor's Shooting Soldier. "And get this. If Gishki Crater is added to my hand by a Gishki effect… you take 1000 points of damage!" A blue meteor suddenly fell down near Shark, creating a shockwave that made Shark groan.

**Shark LP:3000**

"Continue, Levianima!" The sea monster slashed its sword across the shark dragon, making it roar loudly in pain.

"Gaaaaaahhh!" Shark yelled as he was thrown back.

**Shark LP:1200**

"Ugh! Kuso…" Shark groaned, getting up.

"You're finished next turn. Turn end." Ariel ended.

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Shark drew his card.

"Darn it, Shark's not gonna last much longer." Yuma said sadly.

**"Hmm… I have an idea."** Astral said. He whispered something in Yuma's ear, making Mia curious. Yuma quickly nodded, and Astral formed a card in his hand.

**"What are you doing, Astral?"** Mia asked.

**"Giving Shark a needed edge."** He said, throwing the card to Shark's Extra Deck holder, landing square in it.

"Eh?" Shark said, noticing the new card. He picked it up and stared wide-eyed. "This is…" He looked over at Yuma, who gave a thumbs-up and a grin. Shark returned the thumbs-up. "Since you control more monsters than me, Creeper Shark, Tokushu Shoukan!" From a small trench, two hands reached out, which were actually part of the fins of a purple-and-gray shark.

**Creeper Shark: Lv.3 WATER Fish ATK:1100/DEF:1100**

"Sea Emperor's Trench Digger, Tokushu Shoukan!" The ground rumbled before a blue bipedal fish-like monster clad in brown armor crashed through the ground with a large blue drill.

**Sea Emperor's Trench Digger: Lv.3 WATER Sea Serpent ATK:1400/DEF:0**

"Ore wa Reberu San no Creeper Shark to, Trench Digger de OBAREI!" Both his monsters turned fully blue before spiraling into the air. Another galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "17" formed and flashed in yellow, and the monster's sealed form rose from a dark cloud. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Junana (Number 17): Revise Dragon!" The purple orb uncoiled itself to become its body and head, while the scythes around it became wings. The 17 on its horn glowed brightly as it let out a loud roar, its blue Overlay Units circling its head.

Number 17: Revise Dragon: Rank 3 WATER Dragon/Xyz ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Revise Dragon?/**Revise Dragon?"** Kotori and Mia cried at the same time.

"All right, Shark!" Yuma cheered.

"Another Number?" Ariel wondered.

Shark smirked. "Two Magic Cards, hatsudo! Equip Magic, **Double Duty**! Continuous Magic, **Overlay Team**!" One card gave Revise Dragon a blue aura, and the other made a link between the two WATER monsters. "Overlay Team lets me use an Overlay Unit from one Xyz Monster and give its effect to the other! Revise Dragon no kouka hatsudo!" Revise Dragon chomped down on one of its Units, but the power flowed to Shark Drake.

Shark Drake ATK:3300

"Double Duty no kouka hatsudo! If a monster can only use its effect once per turn, this card lets it use the effect twice!" The dragon chomped down again, sending the power to its comrade.

Shark Drake ATK:3800

"Did you forget that my Fishing Net prevents your monster from attacking?" The Number asked.

"No. Trench Digger no kouka hatsudo! If it's used for a WATER monster's effect, even as an Overlay Unit, one face-up Magic or Trap Card is destroyed!" All of a sudden, a blue drill pierced through the ground and lanced Fishing Net, destroying it.

"Nani?" Shark Drake tore the net to pieces, freeing itself.

"Revise Dragon, attack Soul Augus!" The dragon reared its head back. "Vice… STREAM!" A burst of blue and purple energy shot from its mouth, blazing right through the Number.

"Kuso!" Ariel groaned.

"Now, Shark Drake! Attack Evigishki Levianima! Depth Bite!" A burst of blue energy in the form of a shark's head obliterated the Ritual Monster.

**Ariel LP:150**

"You're finished, Number! Shark Drake no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, your monster is re-Summoned with 1000 less than its original Attack Points!" Shark Drake absorbed the blue orb into its forehead, then launched its arms into the ground, pulling out a weakened Levianima.

Levianima ATK:1700

"Shark Drake! Finish it! DEPTH BITE!" A larger burst of the blue energy was fired from its mouth, chomping down on the Ritual Monster again and destroying it.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ariel screamed as she was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Shark LP:1200**

**Ariel LP:0 – LOSER**

Shark's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality vanished. Astral quickly extended his arm, pulling Number 45 from her body and bringing it to his grasp. "Ariel!" Shark cried, rushing up to her. He knelt down by her and held her up under her head, gently shaking her. "Ariel?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes, showing her devoid of the darkness. "Shark-kun…!" She said, quickly kissing him before burying her head in his shoulder. "Arigatou… you saved me AGAIN." Shark hugged her back, laughing.

Astral groaned, Mia looking at him sympathetically. "Another one… how many of these Numbers are here?"

"Well, that was a big relief." Kyorei told them. "You did good, Shark. That's two wins for your team. You two get back to the bleachers, and we'll start Round 3!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Armor Shark  
Level 4 WATER Fish  
ATK:0/DEF:2300  
This card cannot attack or be destroyed by battle.

Sea Emperor's Infiltrator (TCG: Atlantean Eavesdropper)  
Level 3 WATER Sea Serpent  
ATK:0/DEF:1600  
You can reduce the Level of a WATER monster you control by 1: Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the activation of a WATER monster's effect: Look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand.

Waterfall Climber  
Level 4 WATER Fish  
ATK:1400/DEF:1200  
If this card is sent from the Deck to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card.

Gishki Lumina (made by YRPOtaku169)  
Level 4 WATER Aqua  
ATK:1500/DEF:1900  
If this card leaves the Deck by the effect of a "Gishki" card: Special Summon this card. This card gains 500 ATK for each Ritual Monster you control.

Gishki Crater  
Level 6 WATER Sea Serpent  
ATK:2100/DEF:700  
If you draw this card: Return it to the bottom of your Deck. If this card is added to your hand by the effect of a "Gishki" card: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Creeper Shark  
Level 3 WATER Fish  
ATK:1100/DEF:1100  
If your opponent controls more monsters than you do: You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard).

Sea Emperor's Trench Digger (TCG: Atlantean Tunneler)  
Level 3 WATER Sea Serpent  
ATK:1400/DEF:0  
You can reduce the Level of a WATER monster you control: Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is sent to the Graveyard for the activation of a WATER monster's effect: Target 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card; destroy that target.

Underwater Warship - Cutter Shark (TCG Name: Submersible Battleship Cutter Shark)  
Rank 3 WATER Fish/Xyz  
ATK:1800/DEF:1400  
2 Level 3 Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monsters  
Once per turn, detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: This card gains 300 ATK for each card in your hand until the End Phase. (real game effect: 200 ATK for each of your banished Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster)

Number 45: Evigishki Soul Augus  
Rank 2 WATER Aqua/Xyz  
ATK:1600/DEF:1000  
3 Level 2 "Gishki" monsters  
You can use monsters in your Graveyard as Xyz Material for this card. Once per turn: detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: add 1 WATER Ritual Monster or "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. (TCG/OCG: You cannot Summon/activate the card you added this turn.) If you activate a "Gishki" Ritual Spell Card: you can treat this card as a Level 2 monster as use it as a Tribute.

Ritual Degrade  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Send 1 Ritual Monster you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon monsters from your Deck whose combined Levels are equal to the Level of the sent Ritual Monster.

Aqua Pocket  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below WATER monster from your Graveyard. Its ATK and DEF are switched.

Tidal Draw  
Normal Spell Card  
Add the Levels of all Level 4 or lower WATER monsters on the field, then divide the result by 3. Draw cards from your Deck equal to the result (rounded down).

Grand Gishki Mirror  
Ritual Spell Card  
This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Gishki" Ritual Monster. You must also banish monsters from the field whose total Levels equal the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. A monster Ritual Summoned with this card gains 1000 ATK. Battle Damage inflicted by the Ritual Summoned monster is doubled.

Double Duty  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a monster whose effect can only be used once per turn. The equipped monster's effect can be used twice per turn.

Overlay Team  
Continuous Spell Card  
Activate only if you control 2 or more Xyz Monsters. If you activate an Xyz Monster's effect that requires an Xyz Material to be detached: That effect can be applied to another Xyz Monster you control instead.

Deck Out Falls  
Normal Trap Card  
Send 3 cards from both players' Decks to the Graveyard.

Fishing Net  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate when an opponent's monster attacks. Negate that attack. If the attacking monster was a Fish, Aqua, or Sea Serpent-Type monster: Equip this card to the attacking monster. The equipped monster cannot attack.

* * *

**Vile: A second Number has emerged, but it's been safely retrieved. Thank goodness.**

**Shark: *grumbling***

**Vile: Lemme guess: He's pissed that I gave Ariel a Number.**

**Yuma, Kaito, Yamoto: *nod***

**Vile: Oy, at least it's been retrieved. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! The third Duel, Tetsuo VS Honto, comin' at ya next! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Numbershot 27: Burning Battle

**Vile: Howdy, people! Sorry I took so long for this chapter!**

**Tetsuo: You aren't slacking, are you?**

**Vile: -_-' No. Lavals are tricky suckers to work with. Not to mention you don't have much of a Deck to strut, so a lot of your cards are made-up.**

**Yuma: He must not be popular if he isn't getting much Duel time.**

**Tetsuo: Oi! Shut it!**

**Vile: Anyways... disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

6 in 1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang!

Chapter 4: Numbershot 27: Burning Battle

Tetsuo and Honto left the bleachers to take their positions in the field. Shark and Ariel had gone back up to the bleachers, Ariel sitting with Yuma's team hanging onto Shark's arm rather than sit with her gang. Honto pointed out her clinginess with his thumb to Tetsuo, making them both chuckle. "Heh! You think you've got the spirit needed to overpower me? My soul's on fire already!" Honto told him, a flame aura (anime effect) blazing around him.

"Tough talk, pal, but let's see you back it up!" Tetsuo jeered. "I'll have you put out before you know it!"

"Duel Disk, set!" Both player's D-Pads activated, Honto's being red, orange, and brown. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers activated and flashed, Honto's being orange with a red lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Tetsuo LP:4000**

**Honto LP:4000**

"It's our team's turn for the first move! Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. "I place one monster facedown! Turn end!"

"I expected a better opening move from you! Ore no turn! Draw!" Honto drew his card. "Magic Card, Molten Transmission Field, hatsudo! This card lets me send 2 Laval monsters from my Deck to the Grave just like that!" He sent Laval Warrior and Laval Lakeside Lady. "Now, Laval Blaster, Shoukan!" His monster was a rather lanky monster with a body made of yellow-orange stones, having gray-green body and foot armor, a brown head, and two magma guns on its wrists.

Laval Blaster: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior ATK:1200/DEF:800

"Laval Blaster no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can send one to five cards from my Deck to my Grave, and for each Laval monster, it gains 200 Attack Points! I'll be sending five cards!" He sent the cards from his Deck: **Laval Kitsu**, Laval Coatl, Firewall, Foolish Burial, and Laval Forest Sprite. "That makes three cards, or 600 big ones! Load 'em up!" The three cards split into two fire bullets apiece, then each bullet was loaded into the magma guns.

Laval Blaster ATK:1800

"All right, Blaster! Go to town on that facedown!" The monster did a double fistpump, the sound of two guns cocking being heard, before pointing its guns at the facedown and firing two globs of lava at the facedown. It turned out to be a green turtle with an odd metal shell, which was destroyed. "Eh?"

"UFO Turtle no kouka hatsudo! When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon a FIRE monster with 1500 or less Attack Points!" Tetsuo said. "Clockwork Tank, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a blue-and-red tank that almost seemed like a toy, complete with a key in the back of its hatch.

**Clockwork Tank: Lv.4 FIRE Machine ATK:1200/DEF:2000**

"It's some toy? Weird, man. I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Honto's facedown appeared.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. "Three Continuous Magic Cards, hatsudo!"

"Holy crap! Three Continuous Magics?" Galen mused.

"Automated Clockwork Machine! **Clockwork Conveyor**! And **Clockwork Cannon**!" The three Continuous Magics formed into an odd machine with a circular gauge on it, an odd machine with a conveyor coming out of it (A/N: Kinda like one of those things in a bowling alley that bring the balls back.), and a large cannon. Each of them had number readouts that were currently at "0". "When these cards are played, they all get Clockwork Counters: 2 for Machine and Cannon, and 3 for Conveyor!" Two keys inserted themselves into Machine and Cannon, turning the readouts to "2". For Conveyor, three keys turned while latched on, making the readout "3".

Automated Clockwork Machine: 2 Clockwork Counters

**Clockwork Conveyor: 3 Clockwork Counters**

**Clockwork Cannon: 2 Clockwork Counters**

"Clockwork Tank no kouka hatsudo! For every Clockwork Counter on the field, it gains 200 Attack Points!" The key on the hatch spun rapidly, stopping with a click.

**Clockwork Tank ATK:2600**

"*whistles* Tetsuo-kun's got more power that I thought." Yamoto mused.

"He's gotta be good. I heard he clobbered Yuma 50 times in a row." Shark said.

He was quickly whacked in the back of the head by Yuma's fist. "Shut up." He said simply, his eyes closed while Shark had spirals in his eyes.

"Clockwork Tank, attack Laval Blaster!" The key began spinning again, then a small soldier emerged from the hatch, pointing at Blaster. Then the tank fired its cannon at the twin gunner.

"Trap Card, **Impeding Whirlflame**, hatsudo! Since I've got three or more Laval monsters in my Graveyard with different names, your attack is cancelled!" A tornado of fire deflected the oncoming blast.

"Not bad! Clockwork Cannon no kouka hatsudo! By removing a Clockwork Cannon from it, you take 600 points of damage!" One of the keys detached, lowering the readout on the cannon to "1". Then a red blast of energy was fired out, causing a small explosion.

**Honto LP:3400**

**Clockwork Cannon: 1 Clockwork Counter**

**Clockwork Tank ATK:2400**

"Turn end!"

"Crafty little bugger, ain't ya? Ore no turn! Draw!" Honto drew his card. "Laval Blaster no kouka hatsudo! Let's see what my Deck gives me this time! Five more cards are gone!" This time, Laval Burner, Burgeoning Whirlflame, Laval Cannon, Laval Judgment Lord, and Searing Fire Wall were sent. "Three more, making 600 more Attack Points! We've got ourselves a stalemate!" Three more flames turned into two fire bullets apiece, loading into Blaster's guns.

Laval Blaster ATK:2400

**Clockwork Tank ATK:2400**

"I wouldn't be too sure, Honto." Tetsuo said.

"Eh?"

"Clockwork Tank can't be destroyed by battle with a monster that has more than 2000 Attack Points! So that boost won't do anything but destroy your own monster!"

Honto snapped his fingers. "Dang! This ain't good." He began thinking for a moment and looked at his hand. His eyes widened at a certain card. "Boo-yah! Magic Card, **Blaze Buster**, hatsudo! This card lets me pick a FIRE monster I control, then I can destroy a monster you control with equal or less Attack Points!"

"Nani?" Tetsuo cried. Blaster pointed his magma guns at Clockwork Tank, and the batteries on each swelled up. All of a sudden, a huge stream of fire spewed out of the guns, melting the mechanized tank to a puddle of metal.

"And there's more! You take damage equal to half your monster's Attack Points!" Excess fire swirled around Tetsuo, making him groan.

**Tetsuo LP:2800**

All of a sudden, the gun batteries on Blaster's wrists had a blowout, magma spilling to the ground. "Nanda?" Tetsuo asked.

"Yeah, that's the bad thing about Blaze Buster." Honto said with a shrug. "After I use it, the FIRE monster I picked can't attack anymore while on the field. So Blaster's mainly a wall of Attack Points now. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. Three more keys appeared, clacking onto his three Continuous Magics and turning, increasing their readouts.

Automated Clockwork Machine: 3 Clockwork Counters

**Clockwork Conveyor: 4 Clockwork Counters**

**Clockwork Cannon: 2 Clockwork Counters**

"Clockwork Crane, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a toy crane-like monster, the crane looking like a key with a real key being inserted in the axle.

**Clockwork Crane: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1800/DEF:1400**

"Clockwork Crane no kouka hatsudo! When it's Summoned, I can place two Clockwork Counters on any card on the field!" Two keys inserted into Automated Machine and turned, increasing the readout to "5".

Automated Clockwork Machine: 5 Clockwork Counters

"Since I have at least 5 Clockwork Counters on the field, Clockwork Kitty, Tokushu Shoukan!" His new monster was a small toy cat-like monster, being colored white with black stripes and having a key in the end of the tail.

**Clockwork Kitty: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:800/DEF:800**

"All right! Ore wa Reberu Yon no Clockwork Crane to, Clockwork Kitty de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully orange before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and both monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monusta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Clockwork Condor!" From the portal, a large mechanical bird emerged, having a purple body and yellow feet. It extended two large red wings with green tips. It had a blue head with a yellow beak, and the tail feathers had green tips. A golden key was attached into the back of his head, and two others were attached to its feet. Two green Overlay Units circled it.

**Clockwork Condor: Rank 4 WIND Machine/Xyz ATK:2100/DEF:1000 2 Overlay Units**

"2100 Attack Points? That won't help ya against Blaster!" Honto mused.

"It doesn't need to! Clockwork Condor no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit and removing 5 Clockwork Counters from the field, it can attack you directly!" One of the green orbs was absorbed into the key on the bird's head, and the readouts of Tetsuo's Clockwork Machines lowered.

**Clockwork Condor: 1 Overlay Unit**

Automated Clockwork Machine: 3 Clockwork Counters

**Clockwork Conveyor: 2 Clockwork Counters**

**Clockwork Cannon: 1 Clockwork Counter**

"Clockwork Condor, move in for the direct attack!" The condor let out a metallic caw before flapping into the air, flying over Blaster. Then, its wing tips fired off like missiles, causing explosions around Honto.

**Honto LP:1300**

"Ack! Nice one!" Honto said.

Tetsuo smirked. "I try my best! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Honto drew his card. _'Great. Now what should I do?'_

**_'Let me handle this…'_** A voice growled.

_'What the-'_ Honto suddenly shuddered, a dark aura forming over him. "Laval Blaster no k-kouka hatsudo! I send five more cards to the Graveyard!" Laval Phlogis, Burning Spear, Rekindling, **Laval Hitaan**, and Inferno. Two of the cards became two lava bullets apiece, flying into the blown-out lava guns of Blaster.

Laval Blaster ATK:2800

"Honto, you all right, buddy?" Galen asked.

"G-Gaaaah!" The Laval Duelist yelled, the aura flaring. He then glared, and his voice deepened. "I'm just fine… Trap Card, **Laval Flames of Conflict**, hatsudo! Because I have at least 10 Laval monsters with different names in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon as many of them as I possibly can! Tokushu Shoukan!" Four pillars of fire emerged, dissipating to reveal four new monsters: A burly monster with a blue-stone body and large magma cannon for an arm, a slender, dark-skinned female humanoid with red hair in a ponytail holding a burning staff, a small, white-furred fox creature with a fire burning on the edge of its tail, and a large creature with an brown-stone body, firey orange hair, and two molten hot gauntlets on its arms.

Laval Cannon: Lv.4 FIRE Warrior ATK:1600/DEF:900

**Laval Hitaan: Lv.3 FIRE Pyro ATK:1500/DEF:200**

**Laval Kitsu: Lv.2 FIRE Pyro/Tuner ATK:900/DEF:600**

Laval Burner: Lv.5 FIRE Pyro ATK:2100/DEF:1000

"Magic Card, **Fire Diet**, hatsudo! This card lets me pick a monster I control, release any FIRE monsters I control other than the monster I picked, then increase the Level of the picked monster by 1 for each release! I pick Laval Kitsu!" Blaster, Hitaan, and Cannon turned into fireballs that were chomped down by the fox, making it grow larger, its tail becoming more engulfed in flames.

**Laval Kitsu: Lv.5**

"Ore wa… Reberu Go no Laval Burner to, Laval Kitsu de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully red and spiraled into the air. A galaxy portal opened in front of him, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no honouzokusei (FIRE Attribute) monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Nijuunana (Number 27)! Lavalval… Giga Slayer!"

The number "27" formed and flashed in dark red, and a large gray coin with the Laval symbol emerged. The symbol glowed red before the whole coin burst into flames. The mass of fire began to grow and form a new shape, a hulking humanoid one. The large torso was the first to have the flames around it recede, revealing a red-stone body with blue fur around the check and neck, green stone armor around the stomach. The legs were next, also having blue fur on them legs and green stone armor covering the "feet". The arms were next, having green stone armor, but no blue fur, the right hand replaced with a lava-packed warhammer. Lastly, the head was revealed, being vaguely bull-like but with no horns, having blue fur on the forehead. A large Laval crest was on its warhammer, and the "27" was on its stomach armor. It stood menacingly, two red Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 27: Lavalval Giga Slayer: Rank 5 FIRE Beast-Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:800 2 Overlay Units**

"Damn! That makes three of these things!" Akun cried.

"Giga Slayer no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can use one Overlay Unit and banish 2 Laval monsters from my Graveyard!" One of the red orbs was absorbed into the huge hammer, and he banished Cannon and Blaster.

**Number 27: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Now I can destroy two cards you control!" The massive monster raised the hammer before slamming it down, causing the ground to crack. Laval spewed from the cracks, incinerating the mechanical bird and the Clockwork Cannon.

"Kuso!" Tetsuo groaned.

"Giga Slayer, direct attack! Molten Slammer!" The monster rose its hammer before igniting it, slamming it down near Tetsuo.

"Waaaaaaaahhhh!" He yelled as he was thrown back.

**Tetsuo LP:300**

"Tetsuo!" Yuma cried, Tetsuo landing on the ground.

"How wimpy. This is some real power." Honto mused in his now-deep voice. "Turn end."

Tetsuo groaned as he picked himself up off the ground. "Ore no turn… Draw!" He drew his card.

Automated Clockwork Machine: 4 Clockwork Counters

**Clockwork Conveyor: 3 Clockwork Counters**

His eyes widened, and he grinned. "Real power? I'll show you real power! Automated Clockwork Machine no kouka hatsudo! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can place its Clockwork Counters on Clockwork Conveyor!" The dial machine disintegrated, its keys clacking into place on the conveyor and turning.

**Clockwork Conveyor: 7 Clockwork Counters**

"Since you've got a monster and I don't, Clockwork Cuckoo, Tokushu Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a small mechanical bird with googley eyes, letting out two awkward "cuckoos". A key was in place of its tail feathers.

**Clockwork Cuckoo: Lv.1 WIND Machine ATK:0/DEF:0**

"Clockwork Cuckoo no kouka hatsudo! I can increase its Level by the number of Clockwork Counters on a card I control!" Cuckoo began "cuckooing" rapidly as the keys on Conveyor turned again.

**Clockwork Cuckoo: Lv.8**

"Aye-Iron, Shoukan!" A mechanical kangaroo-like monster backflipped in the air before landing on the field, chanting "Aye! Aye! Aye! Aye!" while banging its cymbals.

Aye-Iron: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1600/DEF:1800

"Magic Card, **Iron Bonding**, hatsudo! This lets me pick two Machine-Type monsters I control and make one of their Levels equal to the other!" Aye-Iron began chanting as quickly as Cuckoo was chirping.

Aye-Iron: Lv.8

"T-Two Level 8 monsters?" Kotori cried.

"Let me show you… My TRUE ace! Ore wa Reberu Hachi no Clockwork Cuckoo to, Aye-Iron de OBAREI!" His two monsters turned fully green (Cuckoo) and orange (Aye-Iron) before spiraling into the air. A HUGE red spiral portal opened up, and both Materials sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A huge figure began to rise in the Augmented Reality, easily much taller than twice Giga Slayer's height. "Arawareyo, Titanium Titan!" It was an enormous black robot decorated with various lights, looking like a living skyscraper. It wasn't moving an inch, two orange Overlay Units circling it.

**Titanium Titan: Rank 8 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:4400/DEF:3300 2 Overlay Units**

"Oh…" Kyorei and Akun said.

"My…" Galen, Megami, and Ariel said.

"Freaking…" Yamoto, Shark, Jenaveve, and Haruto said.

"GOD!" Yuma, Kotori, and Kaito finished.

"4400 Attack Points? Bakana!" Honto cried.

"I never thought I'd have to use this big guy. But push came to shove!" Tetsuo said. "Titanium Titan no kouka hatsudo! In order to attack, I have to use an Overlay Unit!" One of the orange orbs was absorbed into the head of the being, which suddenly had two orange eyes glow on it.

**Titanium Titan: 1 Overlay Unit**

"Titanium Titan! Attack Giga Slayer!" The large robot's hand slowly rose up, a fist balled up on it, before it came down, slamming Giga Slayer into the ground hard, causing a massive shockwave.

"Gyaaaaaahhhh!" Honto yelled as he flew back.

**Tetsuo LP:300**

**Honto LP:0 – LOSER**

Tetsuo's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality began to vanish. Mia quickly held out her hand, and Number 27 left Honto's body, floating to her grasp. **"That makes three Numbers… Astral, I feel that they may all have one."**

Astral nodded. **"Make sure you warn Kotori in her Duel."** Mia nodded back.

Tetsuo walked over and helped Honto up. "Damn! What a Duel!" The Laval Duelist chirped. "I haven't been that fired up in quite some time!"

Tetsuo smirked. "Any time you want a rematch, look me up." The two Duelists met each other in a fistbump.

"That rematch will have to wait for another time, you two." Kyorei called from the bleachers. "It's time for the fourth match!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Laval Kitsu  
Level 2 FIRE Pyro/Tuner  
ATK:900/DEF:600  
If you use this card as a Synchro Material Monster, you can target 1 "Laval" monster in your Graveyard: It is treated as the other Synchro Material Monster. If the Synchro Summon is successful: Banish the target.

Clockwork Tank  
Level 4 FIRE Machine  
ATK:1200/DEF:2000  
This monster cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters with 2000 or more ATK. Increase the ATK of this monster by 200 for each Clockwork Counter on the field.

Clockwork Crane  
Level 4 EARTH Machine  
ATK:1800/DEF:1400  
When this monster is Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; Place 2 Clockwork Counters on the target.

Clockwork Kitty  
Level 4 EARTH Machine  
ATK:800/DEF:800  
If there are at least 5 Clockwork Counters on the field: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Laval Hitaan  
Level 3 FIRE Pyro  
ATK:1500/DEF:200  
When this monster is Summoned: You can send 1 "Laval" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. "Laval" monsters in your Graveyard are unaffected by your opponent's card effects.

Clockwork Cuckoo  
Level 1 WIND Machine  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: Target 1 card on the field that has Clockwork Counters on it; Increase the Level of this monster by the number of Clockwork Counters on the target.

Clockwork Condor  
Rank 4 WIND Machine/Xyz  
ATK:2100/DEF:1000  
2 Level 4 Machine-Type monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: Place 2 Clockwork Counters on this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Place 1 Clockwork Counter on this card. Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material and remove 5 Clockwork Counters from this card: This card can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Number 27: Lavalval Giga Slayer  
Rank 5 FIRE Beast-Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:2500/DEF:800  
2 Level 5 FIRE monsters  
Once per turn: detach 1 Xyz Material from this card: banish 2 "Laval" monsters from your Graveyard: destroy up to 2 cards your opponent controls.

Titanium Titan  
Rank 8 EARTH Machine/Xyz  
ATK:4400/DEF:3300  
2 Level 8 Machine-Type monsters  
This monster cannot attack unless you detach an Xyz Material from this card.

Clockwork Conveyor  
Continuous Spell Card  
When this card is activated: Place 3 Clockwork Counters on this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Place 1 Clockwork Counter on this card. You can remove any number of Clockwork Counters from this card to add 1 Machine-Type monster from your Deck to your hand with a Level equal to the number of Clockwork Counters removed.

Clockwork Cannon  
Continuous Spell Card  
When this card is activated: Place 2 Clockwork Counters on this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Place 1 Clockwork Counter on this card. During your Main Phase: You can remove 1 Clockwork Counter from this card: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

Blaze Buster  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 FIRE monster you control: Destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK equal to or less than the ATK of the targeted monster, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK. The targeted monster can no longer attack while it is face-up on the field.

Fire Diet  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 monster you control, then Tribute any number of FIRE monsters you control except the target: Increase the target monster's Level by 1 for each Tributed monster.

Iron Bonding  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 2 Machine-Type monsters you control: The target with the lower Level has its Level become the same as the target with the higher Level.

Impeding Whirlflame  
Normal Trap Card  
If your opponent declares an attack while you have 3 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard: Negate that attack. If you have 6 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard when this card is activated: End the current Battle Phase.

Laval Flames of Conflict  
Normal Trap Card  
If you have 10 or more "Laval" monsters with different names in your Graveyard: Special Summon as many "Laval" monsters from your Graveyard as possible.

* * *

**Vile: The gauntlet is half-way done, and three Numbers have been retrieved. The others already left, it seems. Fourth round is Kotori VS Galen, and his Gusto Deck isn't about to take any prisoners! Can Kotori withstand his storm? Find out next time! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Numbershot 54: Blustery Brawl

**Vile: Aaaand this one came quicker than the last one! Chapter 5 is here!**

**Raio: One of the reviewers thought the format for the last three was a little... stale.**

**Vile: Yeah, I noticed. I tried to change it up a bit, but IDK if I did well enough.**

**Yuma: Well, even if you didn't change it well, the Duel's bound to be awesome!**

**Vile: That much is true. ^_^ Disclaimer blah blah blah, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

6 in 1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang!

Chapter 5: Numbershot 54: Blustery Brawl

Tetsuo and Honto returned to the bleachers while Kotori and Galen made their way to the field. Akun suddenly cringed. "Kyorei." He said.

"What's wrong, Akun?" Kyorei asked.

"I sense it… the same feeling I got around you, Ariel, and Honto. It's coming from Galen." The Steelswarm Duelist said. "It must be another Number!"

All of a sudden, Galen tripped over his own feet, landing face-first in the dirt. "Galen?" Megami called.

The green-haired boy slowly rose. "Grrr…" A growl came from him. He quickly leapt to his position and turned to Kotori with a stoic stare.

Mia could see the darkness in his eyes. **"Numbers…"** She breathed.

"The others took too long to take action." Galen mused. "I don't feel like waiting, so let's get this Duel started." Galen suddenly shook his head, his eyes returning to normal. "What the hell was that?"

Kotori didn't know what to say. "Galen, you have a Number card. I have to get it out."

Galen looked scared. "Aw hell, not me, too! Let's get this Duel started so this thing can come out!" Kotori nodded.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both player's D-Pads activated, Galen's being various shades of green. "D-Gazer, set!" Their D-Gazers activated and flashed, Galen's being dark green with a lime green lens, looking similar to a wing.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Kotori LP:4000**

**Galen LP:4000**

**_'I'm taking over for this.'_** The Number's voice said in Galen's mind.

_'So you're showing yourself already, huh?'_ Galen retorted. _'If you want out so bad, just sit tight and I'll get you out as soon as I can!'_

**_'You'd better not disappoint me, human…'_** The Number said before fading.

"This Number is a little irritated, so I won't be going easy on you, Kotori!" Galen said. "Boku no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Magic Card, Hand Destruction, hatsudo! Now we both have to send two cards from our hands and draw two more!" Kotori sent Phantom Eagle and **Shining Feathers** while Galen sent Gusto Codor and Gusto Squirro, then both drew two more cards. "I place one monster facedown! Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Medic Hummer, Shoukan!" Her monster was a small red hummingbird-like monster with a white chest area and a white cap on its chest, a red cross on the cap. Its beak was replaced with a medical needle. The bird perched itself on Kotori's shoulder.

**Medic Hummer: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:600/DEF:900**

"Medic Hummer no kouka hatsudo! By giving up 1000 or less Life Points, Medic Hummer gains that many Attack Points!" The hummingbird stuck its nose into Kotori's neck, seemingly draining blood, but Kotori was unaffected. When the bird finished, it grew in size.

**Kotori LP:3000**

**Medic Hummer ATK:1600**

"Medic Hummer, attack his facedown!" The bird suddenly darted forward like a missile, the needle nose pointing forward. The facedown flipped up to show a tiny green eagle-like monster with red eyes. The red bird shot straight through the green bird, causing it to caw in pain.

Galen groaned from the shockwave. "Gusto Egul no kouka hatsudo! When it's destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower non-Tuner Gusto from my Deck! Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto, Tokushu Shoukan!" A small tornado emerged, and from it, a young woman jumped out. She had green hair and eyes, a white top with a brown jacket, and a staff with a green jewel in it.

Wynnda, Priestess of Gusto: Lv.2 WIND Psychic ATK:1000/DEF:400

"I should've figured things wouldn't be so easy." Kotori mused. "Magic Card, **Jeweled Nest**, hatsudo! This card lets me Special Summon three Jewel Egg Tokens in Defense Mode!" A silver nest appeared holding three eggs: One made of green jewel, one of orange jewel, and one of purple jewel.

**Jewel Egg Token: Lv.1 EARTH Rock ATK:0/DEF:0**

"I place two cards facedown! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn! Draw!" Galen drew his card. "Magic Card, **Harmonious Whirlwind**, hatsudo!" Wind began swirling around the area. "By returning two Gusto Tuner Monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck, I can Special Summon two other Gusto Tuner Monsters from my Deck! So, by returning Squirro and Egul, I can Special Summon Gusto Falco and Gusto Gulldo!" Two small tornadoes emerged, and from them, two green birds with red eyes emerged. One of them had three talon-like horns on its helmet, while the other's helmet was lined with small spikes.

Gusto Falco: Lv.2 WIND Winged Beast/Tuner ATK:600/DEF:1400

Gusto Gulldos: Lv.3 WIND Winged Beast/Tuner ATK:500/DEF:500

"Two Tuners? Damn!" Shark exclaimed.

"Galen's our Synchro specialist. I may use Lavals, but only he uses Synchros." Honto explained.

"Kamui, Hope of Gusto, Shoukan!" A new humanoid appeared, this one being rather short, but also with green hair in a ponytail, a flowing coat, and a staff.

Kamui, Hope of Gusto: Lv.2 WIND Psychic ATK:200/DEF:1000

"Now I Tune my Level 2 Kamui with my Level 2 Gusto Falco!" Falco chirped loudly while flapping its wings, changing into two Level Stars that then changed into two Synchro Summon Rings. Kamui leapt into the air and through the rings, becoming an outline with two Level Stars within. The two Stars lined up in the rings, and a green light shot through the rings. "Shinkuro Shoukan! Arawareyo, Daigusto… Falcos!" His new monster first emerged as Kamui, but it was then shown that he was riding a much more evolved version of Falco, holding onto it by reins.

Daigusto Falcos: Lv.4 WIND Psychic/Synchro ATK:1400/DEF:1200

"Daigusto Falcos no kouka hatsudo! When it's Synchro Summoned, all my Gustos gain 600 Attack Points!" Kamui twirled his staff and cast a powerful wind spell, filling himself, Falcos, Wynnda, and Gulldo with power.

Daigusto Falcos ATK:2000

Wynnda ATK:1600

Gulldo ATK:1100

"Gusto Falco no kouka hatsudo! When it's sent to the Graveyard except by battle, I can Special Summon a Gusto monster from my Deck in face-down Defense Mode!" A card slid out, which he played facedown. "Now, I Tune Level 2 Wynnda with Level 3 Gusto Gulldo!" The other bird let out a caw and flapped its wings, changing into three Level Stars that became Synchro Summon Rings. Wynnda leapt through the rings, becoming three Level Stars that lined up. "Shinkuro Shoukan!" A green light shot through the rings. "Arawareyo, Daigusto… Gulldos!" The new monster was Wynnda, who was grasping the reins of a hyper-evolved Gulldo, spikes now lining its chest plate.

Daigusto Gulldos: Lv.5 WIND Psychic/Synchro ATK:2200/DEF:800

"Another Synchro Summon?" Jenaveve gasped.

"Gusto Gulldo no kouka hatsudo! When it's sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Gusto from my Deck! Gusto Grif, Tokushu Shoukan!" A green griffin-like monster wearing green armor emerged from a small tornado.

Gusto Grif: Lv.2 WIND Winged Beast ATK:800/DEF:300

"How many monsters is he able to Summon?" Haruto cried.

"Gustos have the highest Summon ability of any of our Decks. Galen's monsters swarm the field like the storm they bring." Megami told him.

"Daigusto Gulldos, attack Medic Hummer!" Galen ordered.

**_'You FOOL!'_** The Number's voice yelled as Wynnda fired a green lightning blast from her staff.

"Trap Card, Negate Attack, hatsudo! This card stops your attack and ends your Battle Phase!" A shield blocked the lightning blast and dissipated it.

**_'IDIOT! Why did you not Xyz Summon me? My effect would have easily cleared a path!'_** The Number growled.

Galen grinned. _'What makes you think I was gonna actually Summon YOU? I WANT Kotori to win so I can get you outta my head!'_

_**'Insolent human… that does it!'**_ The Number immediately covered Galen with a dark aura, making him struggle.

"Ngh! You're on your own here, Kotori!" Galen called before yelling. When he stopped, the Number was in full control. "This is why we shouldn't have trusted these humans to do our work for us. I'll do this myself. Magic Card, **Energy Breeze**, hatsudo!" Glowing winds began to blow. "This lets me Special Summon a Level 4 or below WIND monster from my Graveyard. It can't attack, and its effects are negated, but its Level increases by two. Gusto Codor, Tokushu Shoukan!" The glowing winds formed a mini-tornado, revealing another green bird, this one with a blue head and a mohawk helmet.

Gusto Codor: Lv.5 (originally 3) WIND Winged Beast ATK:1000/DEF:400

"Boku wa, Reberu Go no Gusto Codor to, Daigusto Gulldos de Obarei!" Both of his monsters turned fully green and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no kazezokusei (WIND Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Gojuuyon (Number 54)! Daigusto… Piasa!"

The number "54" formed and flashed in dark green, and the monster's sealed form emerged as the Gusto team symbol, the fan being behind a grate surface. All of a sudden, the fan within began spinning, crackling with green electricity. A powerful wind from the fan scooped up the lightning, creating a powerful electrified tornado. Then, the fan and the rest of the parts disassembled, being carried by disappearing into the tornado. Then, from the tornado, a large metallic wing emerged, being silver and marked with green, lightning crackling from it. An identical wing emerged on the other side. Then, a blue metallic head emerged, being similar to Codor's head, but its neck ruffle had become a black thundercloud that sparked. The helmet had become green and was merged with its head, the Mohawk now being made of lightning. The now-robotic bird's red eyes were replaced with red eye-like lights, being grid-lined like a bug's eyes. Its feet radiated the same green lightning, but the talons had become zigzags like bolts, and its chest armor was now covered in various green light patterns. The dark green "54" was printed on its metallic beak as it let out a literally thunderous caw, lightning flashing as it was orbited by two green Overlay Units.

**Number 54: Daigusto Piasa: Rank 5 WIND Thunder/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:2200 2 Overlay Units**

"Kuso! The Number showed itself!" Mia cried.

"Things go smoother when you do the work yourself. Turn end!"

"Ngh. Atashi no turn! Draw!" Kotori drew her card. "Jeweled Nest no kouka hatsudo! During my Main Phase after I activate it, I can Tribute my Jewel Egg Tokens to Special Summon my triple threat!" The three jeweled eggs rattled and cracked. "Arawareyo, Peridot Robin, Amber Robin, and Amethyst Robin!" The eggs shattered, the shards reforming into her three jewel-headed birds.

**Peridot Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

**Amber Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

**Amethyst Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"Onyx Robin no kouka hatsudo! Since I control at least 2 Level 4 Winged Beasts, I can Special Summon it from my Deck!" The final jewel-headed bird, the gray bird with the black jewel head, emerged.

**Onyx Robin: Lv.4 LIGHT Winged Beast ATK:1600/DEF:700**

"Keh! Five Level 4 birds?" Galen growled.

"Atashi wa, Reberu Yon no Medic Hummer to, Onyx Robin de Obarei!" The two birds turned fully yellow and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up in front of her, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred.

The number "13" formed and flashed in blue, and Empress Love's sealed form emerged. The form began to change and shift until all arrangement were made, and Empress Love filled in the armaments. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juusan! Suki Joou Love!" She grasped her staff, her 13 glowing, and spun it around before yelling her trademark "HEE-YAH!" and taking a battle stance, her yellow Xyz Materials circling her.

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1600 2 Overlay Units**

Galen growled. "But I'm not done yet! Reberu Yon no Peridot, Amber, Amethyst Robin, Obarei!" Her three remaining birds turned fully yellow (Peridot), orange (Amber), and purple (Amethyst) before spiraling into the air. Another galaxy portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Another burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Rokujuunana (Number 67)! Grapple Griptile!"

The number "67" formed and flashed in yellow, and the monster's sealed form emerged, being the shell of an old dark blue snake-like monster with two small arms and red back scales, the skin being stiff and cracked. **_(A/N: This "snake" is Grappler, an old Normal Monster.)_** Then, the back of the shell cracked open, and a new reptile crawled out from it. It had the same body shape as the old reptile, but it had dark green back scales and a gray-colored body, having yellow eyes and a forked blue tongue. As its long tail emerged from the shell, it suddenly enlarged and elongated, eventually splitting in two and pointed back toward the front. Then the ends suddenly changed form, becoming two HUGE arms. The monster supported itself on its clawed arms and body base, the yellow "67" printed on its head, three blue Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 67: Grapple Griptile: Rank 4 WATER Reptile/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:1900 3 Overlay Units**

"That's a new one!" Kaito mused.

"Grapple Griptile no kouka hatsudo!" The snake chomped down on one of the blue orbs. "By using an Overlay Unit, I can place a Grapple Counter on an Effect Monster you control!" The left tail hand suddenly grew longer, shooting toward Piasa. The enormous hand grabbed the mechanical bird and squeezed it, forcing it to the ground.

**Number 67: 2 Overlay Units**

**Number 54: 1 Grapple Counter**

"A monster with a Grapple Counter can't attack, change battle positions, or be released, and its effects are negated, too!" Kotori explained. "But I'm not after it! Griptile, attack Gusto Grif!" The snake forced its other tail arm shot toward the griffin and grabbed it. The creature struggled before the Number gripped it hard, squeezing and destroying it.

**Galen LP:2200**

"Love, follow up! Attack Daigusto Falcos! Love Staff Blast!" Love twirled her staff before firing a powerful blast of amethyst-colored energy, piercing through the large bird, forcing it to let out a loud caw of pain. Kamui fell off of Falcos with a scream before exploding, Falcos following shortly after.

**Galen LP:1800**

"Graaaah! You're going to pay for that!" Galen growled.

"Like you'll be able to do that! I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Boku no turn… Draw!" Galen drew his card and chuckled evilly. "You want to put money on that? Gusto Thunbolt, Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a green-furred wolf with solid dark blue eyes, some armor on its back and chest, and a yellow horn that crackled with electricity.

Gusto Thunbolt: Lv.4 WIND Thunder ATK:1500/DEF:1200

"Gusto Dragos, Ura Shoukan!" His facedown monster flipped up to reveal a small green dragon with the same blue eyes as Thunbolt, two small wings, a spiked tail, some Gusto armor, and four long yellow whiskers that crackled with electricity.

**Gusto Dragos: Lv.4 WIND Thunder/Tuner ATK:1000/DEF:300**

"Another Tuner Monster?" Kotori cried.

"Yes! Now I Tune my Level 4 Gusto Thunbolt with my Level 4 Gusto Dragos!" Dragos let out a chirp and jumped into the air, becoming four Level Stars that changed into Synchro Summon Rings. Thunbolt then leapt through the rings, becoming four Level Stars that lined up. "Shinkuro Shoukan!" A green light shot through the rings. "Ideyo, Daigusto… THUNDERBOLT!" A bolt of green lightning zigzagged from above, but it was revealed to be a path for a monster running along it. The bolt carried the monster to the ground, revealing it to be a hyper-evolved Thunbolt, now standing on two legs. Its horn had branched into three halfway up and turned green, though they still crackled lightning. Its fur was much frizzier than normal, and it had sprouted two large wings akin to Dragos. Its snout was longer, as were its sharp teeth, but it also sported Dragos's four whiskers. It had traded in its tail for Dragos's tail, though it still had fur coming off of it in tufts. Its hands and feet had longer claws, which were now yellow and crackled electricity. It still sported the same armor, but it was now designed to fit its new two-legged frame.

**Daigusto Thunderbolt: Lv.8 WIND Thunder/Synchro ATK:2800/DEF:2200**

"Whoa! I've never seen Galen play THAT card!" Ariel said.

"Daigusto Thunderbolt no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, I can return 3 Gusto monsters, one from my hand and two from my Graveyard, to my Deck to pick cards you control up to one plus how many Tuners I used to Synchro Summon Thunderbolt, making two in this case!" He sent Windaar, Sage of Gusto from his hand back to his Deck and returned Gulldo and Kamui to his Deck. "I choose both of your facedowns!" The two branch horns on Thunderbolt fired beams of lightning that struck Kotori's facedowns, making them crackle. "Now, you pick one and destroy it, and the other one goes back to your hand!" Kotori cringed before pointing at one. It flipped up to reveal **Wing Armor**, which exploded. The other one returned to her hand. "Now for some real power! Equip Magic, **Bank Shot**, hatsudo!" When the card was played, a small circular disc hovered above the field, right over Kotori's monsters.

"What is that?" Kotori wondered.

"Geh heh heh heh heh. This gives Thunderbolt a little extra edge! Since Thunderbolt can't destroy any of your monsters by battle, since they're both Numbers, it can bounce its attacks off the impact point above for a Bank Shot that can strike you directly!"

"NANI?"

"Thunderbolt, direct attack! Tricorn Storm!" Lightning surged around Thunderbolt's horns, and wind swirled around it, forming a tornado. Then, Thunderbolt fired the electrified whirlwind toward the impact point. The attack bounced off the point at just the needed angle to direct it right toward Kotori, causing it to (figuratively) zap her.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" She screamed as she was thrown back.

"Kotori!/**Kotori!"** Yuma and Mia cried as she landed on the ground.

**Kotori LP:200**

"Ah hah hah hah! How's that for a storm?" Galen jeered. "You don't stand a chance against me now! Turn end!"

Kotori slowly got up and to her feet. "Atashi no turn… Draw!" She drew her card and smiled. "Just what I needed! I place one card facedown! Now, Suki Joou Love, attack Daigusto Piasa!" The female Number leapt into the air.

"Are you nuts? Their power is equal!" Galen growled.

Kotori smiled. "**Trap Pecker** no kouka hatsudo!" An image of a purple woodpecker with a black head and yellow beak appeared above her facedown and began pecking it. "By discarding Trap Pecker, I can activate a Trap Card that I placed facedown this turn!" An energy field appeared over the facedown, but Trap Pecker managed to break away the field, disappearing afterwards. "Trap Card, **Attack As One!**, hatsudo! By forfeiting Griptile's attack, I can give its strength to Love for her attack!" Griptile raised its normal hands in Love's direction, giving her its strength and causing the energy on her staff to turn blue.

**Love ATK:5000**

"Five thousand Attack Points?" Galen cried.

"It's over, Number! Love Staff Blast!" Love fired a blue beam of energy from her staff, which formed into a huge fist. The fist smashed right through the mechanical bird, causing to let out a malfunctioning caw before exploding.

"Kwaaaaaah…!" Galen yelled as he slid back on the ground before falling over.

**Kotori LP:200**

**Galen LP:0 – LOSER**

Kotori's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality began to vanish. Mia held out her hand, and Number 54 left Galen's body, floating to her hand. **"Galen made a good attempt to trick the Number. At least everything worked out."**

Galen quickly said up and shook his head, making a "blblblbbllblbl" sound. "Hah hah! It worked! The Number lost!" He held out a thumbs-up, which Kotori returned.

"Nice going, Kotori!" Kyorei called. "It's time for the fifth match, so head on back over here!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Medic Hummer  
Level 4 Winged Beast  
ATK:600/DEF:800  
Once per turn, you can pay 1000 or less Life Points: This card gains ATK equal to the amount of Life Points you paid.

Peridot Robin  
Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Spell Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Amber Robin  
Level 4 EARTH Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a monster, except by battle: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Amethyst Robin  
Level 4 DARK Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
Whenever this card on the field is sent to the Graveyard by a Trap Card: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Onyx Robin  
Level 4 LIGHT Winged Beast  
ATK:1600/DEF:700  
If you control 2 or more Level 4 Winged Beast-Type monsters: You can Special Summon this card from your Deck.

Gusto Dragos  
Level 4 WIND Thunder/Tuner  
ATK:1000/DEF:300  
If this card is in your Graveyard when a non-Tuner "Gusto" monster you control is sent from the field to your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard).

Trap Pecker  
Level 3 DARK Winged Beast  
ATK:1300/DEF:0  
You can discard this card to target 1 Spell or Trap Card you Set this turn: You can activate that card this turn.

Daigusto Thunderbolt  
Level 8 WIND Thunder/Synchro  
ATK:2800/DEF:2200  
1 or more Tuners + 1 non-Tuner "Gusto" monster  
Once per turn, you can shuffle 3 "Gusto" monsters, 1 from your hand and 2 from your Graveyard, into your Main or Extra Deck: Target a number of cards your opponent controls up to the number of Tuner Monsters used to Synchro Summon this card +1: Your opponent selects 1 target and destroys it, then return the other targets to the opponent's hand.

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love (TCG: Number 13: Paradise)  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1600  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Number 54: Daigusto Piasa  
Rank 5 WIND Thunder/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:2200  
2 Level 5 WIND monsters  
Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and return 3 "Gusto" monsters from your Graveyard to your Main Deck; return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to their owners' hands.

Number 67: Grapple Griptile  
Rank 4 WATER Reptile/Xyz  
ATK:2600/DEF:1900  
3 Level 4 monsters  
Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material and target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls; Place 1 Grapple Counter on the target. Any monster with a Grapple Counter on it cannot attack, change battle positions, be Tributed, and its effects are negated. If there is a Grapple Counter placed by this card on the field: You cannot use this effect again unless you remove 1 Grapple Counter placed by this card from the field.

Shining Feathers  
Equip Spell Card  
Target 1 LIGHT and/or Winged Beast-Type monster you control; That target gains 600 ATK until the End Phase.

Jeweled Nest  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 3 "Jewel Egg Tokens" (EARTH/Rock/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. During your next Main Phase 1, if any "Jewel Egg Tokens" are on your field: You can Tribute them: Special Summon 1 "Peridot Robin", "Amber Robin", or "Amethyst Robin" from your Deck for each "Jewel Egg Token" Tributed. You cannot Special Summon more than 1 card with the same name by this effect.

Harmonious Whirlwind  
Normal Spell Card  
Shuffle 2 "Gusto" Tuner Monsters from your Graveyard into your Main Deck: Special Summon 2 "Gusto" Tuner Monsters with different names than the returned monsters from your Deck.

Energy Breeze  
Normal Spell Card  
Special Summon 1 Level 4 or below WIND monster from your Graveyard. It cannot attack, its effects are negated, and its Level increases by 2.

Bank Shot  
Equip Spell Card  
If all monsters your opponent controls cannot be destroyed by a battle with the equipped monster: The equipped monster can attack your opponent directly.

Wing Armor  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only if 1 Winged Beast-Type monster you control would be destroyed by battle. Negate that monster's destruction, then equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle.

Attack As One!  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate only while you control exactly 2 monsters. Select 1 monster you control: That monster's ATK is added to the ATK of the other monster. The target monster cannot attack during your next Battle Phase.

* * *

**Vile: That makes four down and four wins for Yuma's team! Next up is Kaito's Duel against Megami and her Gem-Knight Deck! Let's see if he can handle her Fusion tactics next chapter! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Numbershot 18: Gem Gauntlet

**Vile: Here we are with the fifth Duel: Kaito VS Megami! This Duel is the shortest out of the current five.**

**Kaito: Any particular reason why that is?**

**Vile: I couldn't think of any good moves to B.S. the story length. I did try to make the story as epic as possible, though.**

**Kyorei: Not like he needs any help in that department. *other Terminal Gang members nod***

**Vile: Eh heh heh, thanks, guys. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

6 in 1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang!

Chapter 6: Numbershot 18: Gem Gauntlet

Kotori and Galen returned to the bleachers, Kotori sharing a kiss with Yuma, while Kaito and Megami moved to the center. However, Kaito glared at her. "Okay, Number. Show yourself!" He said. "It's clear that you're in Megami's grasp, so let's stop beating around the bush!"

Akun cringed. "He's right. I feel the same feeling around Megami as I did the others!"

As if on cue, a dark aura covered Megami, but she didn't even struggle. Her eyes went dark. "You're perceptive, Hunter." She told him. "Then again, it's five for five. You'll be able to breathe easy, however. I'm the last one. So shall we get this match started? Duel Disk, set!" Megami's Duel Disk activated, being silver with pink spaces. "D-Gazer, set!" Her D-Gazer was pink with a silver lens.

Kaito smirked. "I'll make you regret saying that. Duel Mode, Photon Change!" His eye pulsated, and his tank top changed from black to white **_(A/N: This is what happens instead of his coat.)_**. His Duel Disk spun in midair before Kaito clacked it on his wrist. His left eye gained the blue markings and turned red for his D-Gazer. "Allow me to hunt for your Number…" The excess glow faded from him. "…to free your soul!"

"Go, Nii-san!" Haruto cheered.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Kaito LP:4000**

**Megami LP:4000**

"Screw the rules of this contest. Atashi no turn! Draw!" Megami drew her card. "Magic Card, Gem-Knight Fusion, hatsudo! I fuse Gem-Knight Sanyx with Gem-Knight Tourmaline!" A dark yellow gem and a dull red gem appeared behind her sailing into the air. "Yuugou Shoukan!" The gems combined, becoming an orange gem. "Ideyo, Gem-Knight Citrine!" The gem cracked and shattered, a sword made of molten material spinning around in midair. The sword was grabbed by a red-hot arm, which was attached to an orange-armored knight flying a blue cape. The other arm was also molten.

Gem-Knight Citrine: Lv.7 EARTH Pyro/Fusion ATK:2200/DEF:1950

"But I'm not finished yet. Magic Card, **Jewel Box Fusion**, hatsudo!"

"Another one?" Kaito cried.

"Jewel Box Fusion lets me banish Gem-Knights from my Deck to be used as the Fusion Materials, such as Gem-Knights Iolite and Lazuli!" A dull light blue gem and an intense blue gem sailed into the air, merging into one. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo, Gem-Knight Amethyst!" A purple gem was the result of the merging, which cracked and shattered to reveal a disc-shaped crystalline shield. The shield was clacked onto the left gauntlet of a purple-armored female Gem-Knight, a crystalline baton emerging from her right baton. The monster knelt down with her shield in front of her.

Gem-Knight Amethyst: Lv.7 EARTH Aqua/Fusion ATK:1950/DEF:2450

"Two Fusions in one turn? Whoa!" Yuma mused.

"The Gem-Knights are designed for quick Fusions, and Megami takes full advantage of this." Akun said. "But with the Number having control over her, who knows what she might do?"

"I place one card facedown. Turn end!" Her facedown emerged on the field.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card and smirked. "Photon Slasher, Tokushu Shoukan!" His tank top glowed as his monster emerged as a humanoid made of blue light, its "body" covered in blue armor, with a sword in its hand.

Photon Slasher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2100/DEF:0

"That monster doesn't have enough power to defeat either of mine." Megami said coolly.

Kaito kept his smirk. "You think I don't know that? That's why I've got this! Equip Magic, Photon Trident, hatsudo!" With another glow of the tank top, a silver-staffed weapon with three points made of blue light emerged, which was grabbed by Slasher's left hand. "This increases Slasher's Attack Points by 700 and grants it the ability to inflict Piercing Damage!"

Photon Slasher ATK:2800

Megami gulped. "Photon Slasher, attack Gem-Knight Citrine!" Slasher clashed its sword and trident before leaping forward.

"Trap Card, **Gem-Shatter**, hatsudo!" Her facedown flipped up, and Citrine returned to its gem form before exploding, the force sending Slasher back to Kaito's field. "Gem Shatter lets me destroy one Gem-Knight monster I control to negate your attack, and if the Gem-Knight was a Fusion Monster, I can Special Summon its Fusion Materials from my Graveyard in Defense Mode!" A dark yellow gem and a dull red gem emerged, both of which cracked and shattered. From the yellow gem, a lighting orb emerged, being conducted through the gauntlets of a yellow armored knight. From the red gem, a red ball and chain was swung around, the chain being held by another knight of various colors, though mostly shades of red and orange.

Gem-Knight Tourmaline: Lv.4 EARTH Thunder ATK:1600/DEF:1800

Gem-Knight Sanyx: Lv.4 EARTH Pyro/Gemini ATK:1800/DEF:900

"Great. She got two monsters for the price of one." Kaito mused. "Oh well. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn. Draw!" Megami drew her card. "Since I have not Gemini Summoned Sanyx yet, it is currently a Normal Monster, so…" She let out a wry chuckle. "Atashi wa Reberu Yon no Gem-Knight Sanyx to, Gem-Knight Tourmaline de Obarei!" Both of her monsters turned fully orange and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up in front of her, and both her monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no tsuchizokusei (EARTH Attribute) monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Juuhachi (Number 18)! Gem-Knight… Unobtanium!"

The number "18" formed and flashed in pink, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a large, sparkling, dark silver gem. Suddenly, the gem cracked violently before shattering. The shards swirled around before combining in five areas. Most of the shards converged into a center area, forming a silver-armored torso with a vaguely hourglass shape, complete with shoulder pads, empty arm sockets, a raised collar area, and a silver gem in the chest to mark it as a Gem-Knight. Two sets of the shards formed into bulky arms with five silver clawed fingers on each, the arms ending with spheres that each had a spike on the end. Two more sets of shards formed into what appeared to be silver-armored boots, the heel and toe area curling slightly down for an almost talon-like look, the areas above the ankles also ending in spheres with a spike on them. Then, white lightning connected each of the sphere spikes to the torso, the arms connecting to the empty arm sockets while the feet connected to the hollow underside. Then, the remaining shards formed within the collar area to create the monster's head, with a full face guard that lacked any eyeholes. Instead, the pink "18" was printed on the guard. The monster lowered to the ground with a low "CRASH", two orange Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 18: Gem-Knight Unobtanium: Rank 4 EARTH Rock/Xyz ATK:2300/DEF:2300 2 Overlay Units**

"So this is the final Number…" Kaito mused.

Megami, under the Number's influence, giggled. "Gem-Knight Unobtanium no kouka hatsudo. Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can add a Fusion Spell or Trap Card from my Deck of Graveyard to my hand." The orange orb was absorbed into its head, then silver lightning crackled from its hand. The lightning shot into Megami's Graveyard, pulling Jewel Box Fusion from it and adding it to her hand. "Magic Card, **Jewel Box Fusion**, hatsudo! This time I fuse **Gem-Knight Alabaster**, Emerald, and Alexandrite!" This time, three gems sailed into the air: A brown one, a bright green one, and a gem that changed between red, green, and blue. "Yuugou Shoukan!" The gems merged into one, becoming a dark green gem. "Ideyo, Gem-Knight Jade!" The gem cracked and shattered, and a weapon spun in the air: A staff with a halberd blade made of green jewel. The weapon was grabbed by a tan-armored Gem-Knight with green accents on the torso and adorned with dark green gems. This Gem-Knight was clearly female, having a curvier body and two large jades on the chest to simulate breasts. She had a raised collar area similar to a hood pulled down, and the helmet had eight brown spikes similar to hair. The mouth was fully covered, and a black visor was over the eyes, allowing one of her brown eyes to be seen.

**Gem-Knight Jade: Lv.8 EARTH Rock/Fusion ATK:2700/DEF:2000**

Galen was wide-eyed. "Okay… when did Megami pick THAT one up?" He asked.

"All I can think of is *wolf whistles*." Honto said. Akun and Ariel rolled their eyes.

"Gem-Knight Jade no kouka hatsudo! By sending a Gem card from my Deck to my Graveyard, I can add a Gem card from my Deck to my hand." She sent Gem-Armadillo to her Graveyard and added a new card. "Jewel Box Fusion prevents Jade from attacking, even though I wouldn't with Slasher's 2800 Attack Points. I place two cards facedown. Turn end!"

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Kaito drew his card. _'Let's see. That Number can add any Fusion card she wants to her hand. Even though it only has one Overlay Unit left, she could Summon anything that could deal some heavy damage.'_ He looked at his new card. _'Galaxy-Eyes. With it, I could get rid of Unobtanium's last Unit. But I don't want to get rid of Slasher, as those 2800 Attack Points could be useful.'_ He looked at his hand, but found no alternative. _'Darn it. I have no choice.'_ "Photon Crusher, Shoukan!" Kaito's tank top glowed again as a new monster, clad in green armor with a double-ended club.

Photon Crusher: Lv.4 LIGHT Warrior ATK:2000/DEF:0

Kaito smirked. "It's time I showed you. The form of my soul. I release my two Photon monsters! Tokushu Shoukan!" The two warriors vanished, and light particles converged into the crest of the Hunter's dragon. Kaito grabbed the crest and chucked it into the air, his tank top glowing again. The crest spun around rapidly, drawing in light particles that formed a new, larger shape. "Hikari no keshin, ima kouri (Incarnation of light, descend now)!" The monster's eyes shone with the power of a galaxy. "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The dragon let out a loud roar, expelling the excess glow from its body.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"Egh! I've been warned about such a beast!" Megami hissed.

"So you know about Galaxy-Eyes, eh? Well then, you know what I'm about to do! Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Gem-Knight Unobtanium! Hametsu no Photon… STREAM!" The dragon's head reared back before firing a beam of light energy from its mouth.

"Trap Card, **Gem-Barrier**, hatsudo! This card negates an attack against a Gem-Knight monster, and allows me to add a Gem-Knight card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Unobtanium's chest gem glowed harshly before projecting an energy barrier that completely deflected the attack. She then re-added Tourmaline to her hand.

"Kuso! Galaxy-Eyes can't use its effect with a negated attack." Kaito groaned. "I have to be careful. I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Atashi no turn… Draw!" Megami drew her card. "This time, you're finished. Gem-Knight Jade no kouka hatsudo! By sending another Gem card from my Deck to the Graveyard, I get a new Gem card!" She sent Gem-Elephant and added **Gem-Knight Spectrolite**. "Trap Card, Gem-Enhancement, hatsudo! By releasing Gem-Knight Jade, I can Special Summon Gem-Knight Citrine from my Graveyard!" The tan-armored knight returned to gem form, then the gem turned orange before shattering again, revealing the molten-armed knight.

Gem-Knight Citrine: Lv.7 EARTH Pyro/Fusion ATK:2200/DEF:1950

"Unobtanium no kouka hatsudo! I retrieve my Gem-Knight Fusion from my Graveyard!" The card was returned to her hand by the silver lightning. "Magic Card, Gem-Knight Fusion, hatsudo! I fuse Gem-Knight Tourmaline with Gem-Knight Spectrolite!" Tourmaline's yellow gem sailed into the air with a rainbow-radiating gem, merging into one. "Yuugou Shoukan! Arawareyo, Gem-Knight Prismaura!" A crystal blue triangle-shaped gem radiating a blue aura was the result of the union, which cracked and shattered. A crystal sword emerged, attached to the arm of a white-armored Gem-Knight with a red cape and a shield with a triangular prism attached to it.

Gem-Knight Prismaura: Lv.7 EARTH Thunder/Fusion ATK:2400/DEF:1450

"But I'm not finished! Magic Card, **Jewel Draw**, hatsudo! For every Gem-Knight Fusion Monster I control, I can draw one card!" Three cards were drawn, and she grinned. "Well, look at this! Magic Card, Particle Fusion, hatsudo! This time, from my hand, I fuse **Gem-Knight Beryl** with **Sparkle Stone**!" A pink gem sailed into the air, merging with a white stone emitting many sparkles. "YUUGOU SHOUKAN! Ideyo, Gem-Knight Zirconia!" A dull diamond emerged, which cracked violently and shattered. The shards reformed into two HUGE fists, attached to a hulking dull-armored Gem-Knight.

Gem-Knight Zirconia: Lv.8 EARTH Rock/Fusion ATK:2900/DEF:2500

Kaito's eyes were frighteningly wide. "B-Bakana! Five monsters…?"

"The Gem-Knights are an elite fighting force that take the field by storm!" Megami declared. "Equip Magic, **Gem-Cannon**, hatsudo!" A large cannon with a gem battery fell into Citrine's hands. "This card increases a Gem-Knight monster's Attack Points by 200 multiplied by its Level!"

Citrine ATK:3600

_'Crud! Combined with its ability to seal off card effects when it attacks, that's enough to destroy Galaxy-Eyes!'_ Kaito thought.

"But it isn't over… Gem-Knight Prismaura no kouka hatsudo! By discarding Gem-Knight Obsidian, I can destroy one card on your field!"

Kaito acted quickly. "Trap Card, **Photon Interference**, hatsudo! This card negates your effect and deals 1000 damage to you as repayment!" A wall of blue light surrounded Galaxy-Eyes, causing the lightning to be sent back to Megami, zapping her.

**Megami LP:3000**

"Curse you… Gem-Knight Citrine! Obliterate Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Citrine Cannon!" The gem battery on the cannon turned orange, then a blast of orange energy was fired from it. The blast struck Galaxy-Eyes in its crest, causing it to roar in pain before dissipating.

**Kaito LP:3400**

"With your monster gone, now you shall feel my wrath! Gem-Knight Zirconia, attack Kaito directly!" The hulking Gem-Knight leapt forward and brought down its huge fists in a hammer punch, causing a massive shockwave.

"Naaaaaaahhhh!" Kaito yelled as he was thrown back.

"KAITO!" "NII-SAN!" Jenaveve and Haruto yelled as Kaito landed on the ground.

**Kaito LP:500**

Kaito groaned as he opened his eyes. "T-Trap Card… **Photon Mirage**, hatsudo! When I take Battle Damage from a battle with a Photon monster, I can Special Summon another one from my Deck! Photon Atom, Tokushu Shoukan!" A small white atom-like monster emerged as Kaito got to his feet. "Photon Atom no kouka hatsudo! Each time I Summon one, I can Summon another one!" Two more atoms emerged. The readouts said that all three were in Defense Mode.

**Photon Atom x3: Lv.1 LIGHT Thunder ATK:0/DEF:0**

Megami growled. "Fine. If you want to stay safe so bad, I'll stop. There's no points among them, so there's no point. Turn end!"

Kaito went to draw. _'I need a certain card if I'm going to win this.'_ Suddenly, the top card of his Deck glowed red. Kaito knew what this was. _'I can always count on you.'_ "Ore no turn… DRAW!" Kaito drew his card. "Galaxy Egg, Shoukan!" His monster was a light blue glowing egg, printed with some galaxy-like markings.

**Galaxy Egg: Lv.1 LIGHT Dragon ATK:0/DEF:100**

"Galaxy Egg no kouka hatsudo! By banishing it, I can Special Summon Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my Graveyard!" The egg shook around and cracked before shattering revealing the dragon of the galaxy.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Lv.8 LIGHT Dragon ATK:3000/DEF:2500

"Now that Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon is back… I can fulfill the final move needed to release your victim from your grasp, Number! Magic Card, **Photon Battery**, hatsudo! By releasing all other LIGHT monsters I control, Galaxy-Eyes gains 1000 Attack Points for each one!" The three Photon Atoms swirled around Galaxy-Eyes before being absorbed into its crest. Galaxy-Eyes let out a loud roar as power surged through it.

Galaxy-Eyes ATK:6000

"Six thousand Attack Points?" Megami cried.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Attack Gem-Knight Unobtanium! Hametsu no Photon… STREAM!" Galaxy-Eyes reared its head back before firing a beam of star-studded energy, obliterating the torso of the Number. The rest of the parts fell to the ground, causing explosions that destroyed the rest of Megami's line-up.

"Eeeyaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Megami cried as she was thrown back, landing on the ground.

**Kaito LP:500**

**Megami LP:0 – LOSER**

Kaito's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality began to vanish. Jenaveve went down to Kaito and placed her left hand over his, powering his Photon Hand with her power. Kaito then fired his Photon Hand at Megami, safely pulling Number 18 from her body without taking her soul. Kaito sighed with relief. "All five have been secured."

"Thank goodness." Kyorei called to them. "Now that the Numbers have been taken care of, we can safely move on to the final Duel: Yuma against Akun!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Gem-Knight Alabaster  
Level 4 EARTH Rock/Gemini  
ATK:1800/DEF:1400  
This card is treated as a Normal Monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summonit to have it be treated as an Effect Monster with this effect:  
* Once per turn, you can activate this card's effect by sending 1 "Gem-Knight" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. Until the End Phase, this card's name and Type becomes the name and Type of the monster you sent to the Graveyard.

Gem-Knight Spectrolite  
Level 4 LIGHT Rock  
ATK:1600/DEF:1400  
This card is also treated as LIGHT, as well as a Pyro, Aqua, and Thunder-Type monster.

Gem-Knight Beryl  
Level 4 EARTH Rock  
ATK:1300/DEF:1300  
If this card is used with only 1 "Gem-Knight" monster for a Fusion Summon: The Fusion Summoned monster can be 1 "Gem-Knight" monster in your Graveyard.

Sparkle Stone  
Level 4 LIGHT Rock  
ATK:500/DEF:500  
You can discard this card from your hand: Add 1 Level 4 or below Rock-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

Photon Atom  
Level 1 LIGHT Thunder  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
When this card is Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Photon Atom" from your hand or Deck.

Galaxy Egg  
Level 1 LIGHT Dragon  
ATK:0/DEF:100  
You can banish this face-up card you control: Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Graveyard or Banished Zone.

Jewel Box Fusion  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish Fusion Material Monsters from your Deck that are listed on a "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster Card, then Special Summon that monster from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon.) A monster Special Summoned by this card cannot attack, and if it battles, return it to your Extra Deck during the End Phase.

Jewel Draw  
Normal Spell Card  
Draw 1 card for each "Gem-Knight" Fusion Monster you control.

Gem-Cannon  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip only to a "Gem-Knight" monster. It gains ATK equal to its Level x 200.

Photon Battery  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 LIGHT monster you control and Tribute all other LIGHT monsters you control. The target gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase for each Tributed monster.

Gem-Shatter  
Normal Trap Card  
When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy 1 "Gem-Knight" monster you control to negate the attack. If the destroyed monster was a Fusion Monster whose last Summon was a Fusion Summon: Special Summon the destroyed monster's Fusion Material Monsters from your Graveyard.

Gem-Barrier  
Normal Trap Card  
When a "Gem-Knight" monster you control is targeted for an attack: Negate the attack, then add 1 "Gem-Knight" card from your Graveyard to your hand.

Photon Interference  
Normal Trap Card  
When a "Photon" monster you control is targeted by the effect of a card your opponent controls: Negate the effect and inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.

Photon Mirage  
Normal Trap Card  
Activate when you take Battle Damage from a battle involving a "Photon" monster. Special Summon 1 "Photon" monster from your Deck with combined ATK and DEF equal to or less than the damage you took.

* * *

**Vile: That takes care of the Gem-Knight Number! With all of the Terminal Numbers taken care of, the Duel against Yuma and Akun can go off without a hitch!**

**Shark: Why do I have a feeling he's not telling the truth?**

**Yuma: Because he has a habit of keeping things secret yet obvious and the same time.**

**Tetsuo: How the heck does that work?**

**Vile: *ignores them* At any rate... if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! The final Duel is next, so stay tuned for it! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. Numbershot 81: Fiendish Fight

**Vile: And here we are with the final Duel of the challenge: Yuma is facing Akun's Steelswarm Deck!**

**Yuma: Finally, it's my turn! Took ya long enough!**

**Kotori: Calm down, Yuma. Like I said in Chapter 1, he saved the best for last!**

**Yuma: *grins***

**Vile: Indeed I did. This may very well be the best Duel in the fic, so I'm sure you'll enjoy it! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

6 in 1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang!

Chapter 7: Numbershot 81: Fiendish Fight

Once Megami had safely woken up and returned to the bleachers along with Kaito and Jenaveve, Yuma and Akun took their positions for the final Duel. "I've been looking forward to this Duel, Yuma…" Akun said. "Make sure you don't disappoint me."

"If there's one thing I don't do, it's disappoint!" Yuma replied. "Show me whatcha got!"

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players' D-Pads activated for battle, Akun's being purple with black card spaces. "D-Gazer, set!" Both players' D-Gazers flipped onto their faces and flashed, Akun's being purple with a dark gray lens.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"Let the final battle commence!" Akun called out.

"DUEL!"

**Yuma LP:4000**

**Akun LP:4000**

"Since Megami's Number decided to swipe the first round for herself last Duel, you may take the opening move, Yuma." Akun told him.

"All right, then! Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. "Gogogo Golem, Shoukan!" His signature Rock-Type monster emerged from the ground with a call of "Gogogogogo…!"

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"I also place one card facedown! Turn end!" His facedown emerged on the field.

"Ore no turn… Draw." Akun was eerily calm as he drew his card. "Magic Card, **Start of Infestation**, hatsudo. This lets me Special Summon two Level 1 Steelswarm monsters from my Deck, but they are banished at the turn's end. Arawareyo, Steelswarm Scout and Steelswarm Cell!" Two dark cocoons emerged. From one emerged a small black humanoid/insectoid monster with big eyes, and from the other emerged a small spherical black insectoid monster. Both of which were emblazoned with a beetle/mask symbol, showing their heritage as Steelswarms.

Steelswarm Scout: Lv.1 DARK Fiend ATK:200/DEF:0

Steelswarm Cell: Lv.1 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0

"Steelswarm Sting, Shoukan!" This Steelswarm had the appearance of a humanoid hornet with orange wings.

Steelswarm Sting: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:1850/DEF:0

"Magic Card, **Role Model**, hatsudo. This lets me select one monster I control, then all monsters I control with a Level lower than it have their Levels become the same as it. Sting is Level 4, so Cell and Scout become Level 4 as well." Scout looked at Sting with awed eyes while Cell made a buzzing sound.

Cell: Lv.4

Sting: Lv.4

Akun then let out a low chuckle. "The time has come…" He clenched his right hand, causing a glow to emit from it.

"Uh… Akun? You feelin' okay?" Yuma wondered.

Up in the stands, however, Ariel suddenly started shuddering. "Ariel?" Shark asked.

"Shark-kun… I feel… weird again…" All of a sudden, the dark blue "45" from her past Number appeared on her neck. The other Terminal Gang members were suffering the same shuddering spell, their past Numbers appearing on their bodies.

"Wh… What's g-going on…?" Kyorei groaned.

"I feel… weak…" Galen muttered.

Akun chuckled again. "Let me inform you of the situation… There is still one more to face! Ore wa Reberu Yon no Steelswarm Scout, Cell, Sting… OBAREI!" All three of his monsters turned fully purple before shooting into the air in a spiral.

Astral's eyes widened as a galaxy portal opened up. "Bakana! There is a SIXTH Number!"

"San tai no yamizokusei (DARK Attribute) monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" Akun chanted as his three monsters sailed inside. "Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo… Nanbaazu Hachijuuichi (Number 81)! Steelswarm Colony!"

The number "81" formed and flashed in white, and the monster's sealed form emerged as a black version of the Steelswarm team symbol. All of a sudden, the giant symbol disintegrated into a massive swarm of small black flying insects. The swarm slowly grew as the insects multiplied, and the colony then reformed its body into something new. It was humanoid in shape, the torso being fully black with a long tail coming out from the back. Its armor was fashioned with a black widow-esque feel, having an hourglass shape in the center. From the bottom of the torso formed the legs out of the swirling bugs, four legs in total growing. Then four muscular arms grew from the sides, two on each side. The humanoid monster slowly grew larger and larger. Finally, the head of the monster formed from the insects, the shape of the head resembling the Steelswarm symbol itself. As such, there was no symbol on its chest: Instead, the white "81" shone on the chest. Three more groups of insects converged to create the monster's Overlay Units. Not all the insects were used, so they merely buzzed around the giant monster in rings as the three purple Overlay Units circled it.

**Number 81: Steelswarm Colony: Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:0 3 Overlay Units**

Yamoto groaned. "This Number… THIS is the one I sensed earlier!"

"Me too! How did it stay hidden?" Orbital cried.

Akun chuckled. "This Number is one of darkness… Hiding is an easy skill for those of darkness. But the time for hiding is over." He held up his right hand, showing the white "81". "Steelswarm Colony no kouka hatsudo. Once per turn, I can choose one Steelswarm monster in my hand, then use the same Number of Overlay Units as monsters that I would need to release to Advance Summon it. Then I can Special Summon that monster and count it as an Advance Summon! And each monster I detach as an Overlay Unit is counted as the Tribute!" He picked one of his cards. "Steelswarm Mantis is Level 5, so one Overlay Unit covers the cost!" One of the purple orbs was absorbed into its chest, and one of its arms broke arms from its body, disintegrating into bugs. "Steelswarm Mantis… Adobansu Shoukan!" The bugs reformed into a tall humanoid/insectoid fiend with a long tail, a blue section on the chest armor, two thin "wings", and two scythe arms with spikes on the backs. Colony's arm reformed using more bugs.

Steelswarm Mantis: Lv.5 DARK Fiend ATK:2200/DEF:0

**Number 81: 2 Overlay Units**

"Hah hah hah hah hah hah! Steelswarms get their power through tributes, feeding off the energy of their lower levels." Akun said lowly, the Numbers' signature dark aura surrounding him. "Observe. Steelswarm Mantis no kouka hatsudo! When it's Advance Summoned using a Steelswarm monster, as Colony so thoughtfully provided, I can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon a Steelswarm monster from my Graveyard. However, the card I detached from Colony was Steelswarm Cell, so I'm not even going to bother." He pointed forward. "Steelswarm Mantis, attack Gogogo Golem now!" The humanoid fiend leapt forward, ready to slash at the Rock-Type with its scythes.

"Trap Card, Half Unbreak, hatsudo! This lets me make Gogogo Golem unable to be destroyed by battle this turn! And all the damage is halved!" Bubbles billowed out from the card, one of them engulfing Gogogo Golem. The scythe arms slashed across the bubble, but it didn't pop or even budge. A shockwave went through Yuma, however.

**Yuma LP:3800**

"Colony, follow up for more damage!" The large fully-black Steelswarm simply walked forward, its bug body absorbing Gogogo Golem into it and attempting to consume it. It had no luck, however, as the golem pulled itself from free from the insects.

**Yuma LP:3450**

"Grrr… You'll soon keel over. I'll make sure of it." Akun said lowly with a scowl. "I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

"Akun… what are you doing to them?" Yuma asked, pointing at the other Terminal Gang members struggling.

Akun chuckled, holding up the "81" on his hand. "Steelswarms feed off each other's energy. My Steelswarm Number is feeding off the remaining energy of the other five Numbers, which is connected to their energy. In plain speak… their energy is being drained by Steelswarm Colony!"

Yuma glared. "Then I'll take down your Number and save them! Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. "Good combo! Chinkink Grappler, Shoukan!" A small blizzard swirled around before a monster decked out in white, red, and orange mountain climbing gear emerged. A pick was in his right hand.

**Chinkink Grappler: Lv.4 WATER Warrior ATK:1400/DEF:600**

"Pyubyu Dragon no kouka hatsudo! Since I control a Level 4 monster, I can Normal Summon it!" A blue blur began zipping around in the air, and then it landed, revealing itself to be a small blue dragon with a streamlined body and wings.

**Pyubyu Dragon: Lv.4 WIND Dragon ATK:1200/DEF:300**

"I'll show you… The fierce fighter that resides in my soul!" Yuma declared. "Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Gogogo Golem, Chinkink Grappler, Pyubyu Dragon… Obarei!" His monsters turned fully orange (Golem), blue (Grappler), and green (Dragon) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up in front of him, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" He grabbed a card from his Extra Deck. "Ideyo…! Bandondoki Hero!" From the portal, a monster did a bunch of aerial backflips before landing on the ground. The visage was familiar, but yet unseen: A human male monster decked out in a purple outfit with silver lines on the waist, and a helmet with a silver back, a purple front, and a green visor over the eyes, leaving the nose and mouth exposed. It wore silver gauntlets and silver leggings of some kind, and a yellow scarf flowed behind it. The monster gave a thumbs-up before taking a battle stance, three yellow orbs circling it. **(A/N: This monster is the purple-garbed warrior on several of Yuma's cards.)**

**Bandondoki Hero: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:2400 3 Overlay Units**

"A new monster?" Tetsuo wondered.

"Magic Card, Blustering Winds, hatsudo! This increases Bandondoki Hero's Attack and Defense Points by 1000 until my next Standby Phase!" Wind began blowing around Bandondoki, giving him strength.

**Bandondoki Hero ATK:4000/DEF:3400**

"Nani? 4000?" Akun groaned.

"Bandondoki Hero, attack Steelswarm Mantis! Cross Arm Dive!" The purple-garbed monster leapt into the air, did a few spins, then lunged at the scythe-armed fiend with its arms crossed in front of itself, an aura of blue lightning surrounding it.

"I don't think so. Quick-Play Magic, First Step Toward Infestation, hatsudo! This lets me return an Advance Summoned Steelswarm, like my Mantis, to my hand!" The scythe-armed Fiend became a swarm of bugs that reformed into a card in Akun's hand. "I can also draw one new card." He said as he drew.

Yuma growled. "Kuso… In that case, Bandondoki Hero can change its attack target to your Number!" Turning ever so slightly, the purple-garbed monster was able to change its trajectory toward the Number, smashing right through its bug body and leaving a gaping hole through the torso. Bandondoki Hero landed right in front of Akun, the lightning shockwaving to knock him back slightly.

**Akun LP:2500**

"Why you…" Akun growled. Colony's body patched up the hole using the ever-growing swarm of bugs.

"I place one card facedown! Turn end!"

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Akun drew his card. "Magic Card, Dark World Dealings, hatsudo! This lets us both draw a card, but then forces us to discard one!" Both players drew, and Yuma discarded Tasuke Knight while Akun discarded Mantis. "Steelswarm Colony no kouka hatsudo! I utilize two Overlay Units as the Tributes!" The last two orbs were absorbed into the monster's chest, and both of its arms broke off as turned into mini-swarms. "Adobansu Shoukan! Arawareyo, Steelswarm Longhorn!" A new humanoid/insectoid fiend, this one taller than Colony, emerged. It had silver patches on its torso instead of blue like Mantis, and as its name implied, two large antennae-like horns grew from its head, reaching down to past its waist.

Steelswarm Longhorn: Lv.9 DARK Fiend ATK:3000/DEF:0

**Number 81: 0 Overlay Units**

"That doesn't look friendly!" Yuma said.

"Nor is its effect. Steelswarm Longhorn no kouka hatsudo! When I Tribute Summon it through a Steelswarm monster, once per turn, I can pay 1000 Life Points to obliterate one monster on the field!" All of a sudden, black auras surrounded the Terminal Gang members.

"Aaaah! It hurts!" Honto cried.

"Something's… draining my energy!" Megami groaned.

**Akun LP:1500**

Then, all five auras left them, transferring to Longhorn's antennae. "My comrades ever-so-thoughtfully provided the payment, so it's time to unleash! Longhorn, obliterate that so-called 'Hero'!" Longhorn grabbed hold of its antennae and pointed them at Bandondoki, unleashing two beams of black lightning at him.

Yuma's eyes widened. "Trap Card, Power Change Barrier, hatsudo! This card lets me stop an effect by giving up 600 of my Hero's Attack Points!" A purple aura surrounded the hero, who threw a forward punch, forming a purple disc-shaped barrier that blocked the lightning completely.

**Bandondoki Hero ATK:3400**

Akun growled. "Why…? Why do you continue to hang on…? Just let me defeat you so your Numbers can be mine! I place one card facedown! Turn end!" Yuma's Power Change Barrier exploded.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Yuma drew his card. The wind around Bandondoki Hero died down.

**Bandondoki Hero ATK:2400/DEF:2400**

"Magic Card, Xyz Gift, hatsudo! Since there are two or more Xyz Monsters on the field, I can draw two cards!" Yuma drew twice more. "Bandondoki Hero no kouka hatsudo! Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit and banishing a Magic or Trap Card from my Graveyard, I can activate its effect as if it was his effect!" Bandondoki Hero punched one of the yellow orbs orbiting it. "I banish Blustering Winds to give Hero back the boosts it lost!" Wind began swirling around Bandondoki again.

**Bandondoki Hero ATK:3400/DEF:3400**

"Bandondoki Hero, attack Steelswarm Longhorn! Cross Arm Dive!" The purple-garbed monster leapt up and charged at the Number. The lightning aura covering him, he smashed directly into the chest of the long-antennae monster, conducting its aura into it. Then it thrust its arms to the side to propel itself away, leaving a cross-shaped slash mark in the fiend's chest, which eventually crackled before causing the whole thing to explode.

"Graaaaaaahhhh!" Akun yelled, but he managed to keep his footing.

**Akun LP:1100**

"It won't be long now, guys!" Yuma called to the Terminal Gang. "I place two cards facedown! Turn end!"

**"Yuma, why did you not destroy the Number?"** Astral said to Yuma.

"Number holders are willing to do whatever it takes to protect them. And the way Akun's acting, that facedown on his field could have been a powerful counter that would've left me wide open." Yuma replied. "We can't afford to take any chances here. Not only are the Numbers at stake, but so are their lives." He gestured to the struggling Terminal Gang members. Astral was silent for a moment, but nodded in understanding.

Akun panted heavily. "Ore no turn… DRAW!" He drew his card, the dark aura around him flaring dangerously. He saw his card and grinned. "Magic Card, **Privilege of Stature**, hatsudo. This card lets me draw one card for every Advance Summon I've performed during this Duel, up to three cards." He drew two cards. "Magic Card, **Xyz Shield**, hatsudo. Now my Colony cannot be destroyed this turn." A white aura radiated from it, and a chuckle came from Akun. "Yuma… You're a baka!"

"Nani?" Yuma backed up.

"I knew you'd fall for my bluff. This card isn't meant to counter you!" The Steelswarm Duelist replied. "Trap Card, **Shadow Pulse**, hatsudo! If the only monster I control is a DARK Xyz Monster with no Overlay Units, and its Overlay Units are in the Graveyard, I can re-attach them to it! I attach Steelswarm Cell, Scout, and Sting to Steelswarm Colony!" The corpses of the three monsters emerged from the ground before becoming purple orbs that orbited the Number.

**Steelswarm Colony: 3 Overlay Units**

"Now… Steelswarm Colony no kouka HATSUDO!" Akun's eyes went frighteningly wide.

Kyorei noticed this. "Oh no… Akun's going for it. His ultimate monster!"

"Ultimate monster?" Shark cried.

"I utilize all three of Colony's Overlay Units!" The monster absorbed all three purple orbs into its chest, and its arms and legs broke off, becoming swarms. "ADOBANSU SHOUKAN!" All of the bugs reformed into a single mass which grew larger and formed into something new, even taller than Longhorn. "Arawareyo… Steelswarm HERCULES!" It was HUGE, sporting four arms, sharp gold spikes all over its body, two humongous wings, and gold patches on its chest. Purple lightning struck as it let out a loud roar.

Steelswarm Hercules: Lv.10 DARK Fiend ATK:3200/DEF:0

**Number 81: 0 Overlay Units**

"This is… Akun's ultimate beast?" Kaito breathed.

Akun let out a loud laugh. "Prepare to feel my true power! Steelswarm Hercules no kouka hatsudo! By paying half my Life Points, all cards on the field except for Hercules are destroyed!" Black auras surrounded the Terminal Gang again.

Ariel let out a small scream. "Ariel!" Shark cried.

"I… can't take it… much longer…" Kyorei groaned.

Megami lost her ability to stay up, falling onto Kyorei. "Is this… how it ends…?"

**Akun LP:450**

Purple lightning then began to strike down all over the field. One bolt struck down Bandondoki Hero while two more fried his facedowns, leaving Yuma completely open. Another bolt tried to strike down Colony, but Xyz Shield protected it. "There's nothing you can do now! Hercules, attack Yuma directly!" The monster reared back two of its huge fists before bringing them down, slamming them to the ground to form a shockwave of energy.

"Uwaaaaaaahhhhh!" Yuma and Astral both cried, the shockwave also hitting the spirit and knocking him back just as it did Yuma.

**Yuma LP:250**

"YUMA!/**ASTRAL!"** Kotori and Mia cried as the two of them landed.

Astral saw his body begin to fade, and he also saw Mia begin to fade as well. **"What power… Is this the end…?"**

"No… As long as I still have Life Points… I will NEVER give up!" Yuma yelled, getting to his feet.

"Such blind stubbornness. See where it gets you!" Akun declared. "Steelswarm Colony! End this…" The massive Number began to lumber forward.

Yuma growled, but then he remembered something: something he had forgotten in the face of Hercules. "Tasuke Knight no kouka hatsudo! When a monster attacks while I have no cards in my hand… I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard and end the Battle Phase!" All of a sudden, a red, gold, and silver-armored warrior with a sword on its back emerged, placing its hands out in front of it. A barrier in the shape of the two hands then formed, stopping the Number cold and forcing it back to Akun's field.

"Geeraaaaaahhh!" Akun growled. "Curse you! You'll pay for this next turn! Magic Card, **Dark Feeding**, hatsudo! By banishing a DARK monster from my Graveyard, I gain Life Points equal to its Attack Points!" Steelswarm Longhorn emerged, then disintegrated into black particles that showed Akun.

**Akun LP:3450**

"Turn end!"

"Taskue Tagger no kouka hatsudo!" Yuma suddenly cried. "Since I have no cards in my hand during the End Phase… I can Special Summon it from my Deck!" From above, a small humanoid monster clad in blue-and-gold armor, resembling some type of monkey, backflipped numerous times before landing next to Tasuke Knight. It held its hand toward its comrade, who met it in a high-five.

**Tasuke Tagger: Lv.4 EARTH Warrior ATK:1100/DEF:1000**

_'This is it… the last draw.'_ Yuma thought. _'Deck… please don't let me down!'_ "Ore no turn… DRAW!" He drew his card… and smiled. "Perfect! Magic Card, **Quick Actions**, hatsudo! For every Warrior-Type monster I control, I can add a Quick-Play Magic Card from my Graveyard to my hand!" Two cards warped back to his hand. "This is it! Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Taskue Knight to, Tasuke Tagger de, OBAREI!" Both his monsters turned fully orange before shooting into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up in front of him, and both his monsters sailed inside. "Ni tai no monsuta de… Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" A burst of light occurred. "Arawareyo, Nanbaazu Sanjuukyuu! Kibou Ou Hope!"

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from another dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"Your Number finally shows itself?" Akun cried.

"Kibou Ou Hope, attack Steelswarm Colony!" Hope brandished his swords. "Hope no kouka hatsudo! By using an Overlay Unit, it can negate its attack!" One of the yellow orbs was absorbed into its chest, causing it to stop cold.

Hope: 1 Overlay Unit

"What good is that going to do you?" Akun taunted.

"THIS! Magic Card, Double or Nothing!, hatsudo! Since Hope's attack was negated, it can attack again with double its Attack Points!" Hope began brimming with energy, his wings spreading.

Hope ATK:5000

"Hah! That still isn't enough to beat me!" Akun mused.

"That's why I'm not done! Magic Card, Bi-Tension, hatsudo!"

"Nani? Another one?"

"Since Hope is attacking for the second time, its Attack Points are doubled again!" Hope became surrounded by burning energy, turning his armor to red and white. His wings became a glowing orange, as did his blades, which grew to an immense size. A background of space appeared behind him, the glowing red form of Mars seen behind him.

Hope ATK:10000

"Ten thousand Attack Points? Bakana!" Akun cried.

"Chou Kattobingu daze, ORE! Kibou Ou Hope! Attack Steelswarm Hercules now! Hope Blade… MARS SLASH!" The warrior darted toward the massive fiend and slashed it horizontally twice with its blades before bringing them down upon it in a final powerful slash, reducing the monster to rubble as it exploded violently.

"NOOOOOOO!" Akun cried, not being knocked over.

**Yuma LP:250**

**Akun LP:0 – LOSER**

Yuma's face appeared with the word "WIN" as the buzzer sounded, and the Augmented Reality began to vanish. The white "81" disappeared from Akun's hand as he fell over backwards, landing on the ground. Everyone in the stands breathed a heavy sigh of relief, and the Terminal Gang members felt their pain subside. Astral held out his hand, pulling Number 81 from Akun and moving to its grasp. The darkness he felt off it was iconic. **"So… it was him."**

He was suddenly hugged by Mia, who had zipped over to him. **"Oh Astral… I thought you were finished!"**

Astral hugged the pink spirit. **"Don't worry, I'm all right, Mia."**

Yuma walked up to the fallen Akun with a scowl. "Wake up." He said as he shook him. No response. "Hey, get up!" More shaking yielded no response. Yuma's eyes widened. "Kyorei! Akun's not waking up!"

Kyorei quickly rushed down at the notion that his comrade wouldn't rise. He placed his ear to Akun's chest. "He's still breathing. Let's get him inside." Yuma nodded. _'Akun… what happened to you?'_

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Chinkink Grappler  
Level 4 WATER Warrior  
ATK:1400/DEF:600  
If this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard.

Pyubyu Dragon  
Level 4 WIND Dragon  
ATK:1200/DEF:300  
If you control a Level 4 or below monster, you can Normal Summon this card from your hand in addition to your Normal Summon or Set this turn.

Tasuke Tagger:  
Level 4 EARTH Warrior  
ATK:1100/DEF:1000  
During the End Phase, if you have no cards in your hand: You can Special Summon this card from your Deck.

Bandondoki Hero  
Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz  
ATK:3000/DEF:2400  
3 Level 4 monsters of different Types  
Once per turn: Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 Spell or Trap Card in your Graveyard: Banish it, then activate that card's effect as if it was this card's effect. (OCG/TCG: Effect can be used during either player's turn)

Number 81: Steelswarm Colony (OCG: No. 81 Inverz Nanii)  
Rank 4 DARK Fiend/Xyz  
ATK:2500/DEF:0  
3 Level 4 "Steelswarm" monsters  
Once per turn, you can target 1 "Steelswarm" monster in your hand: detach a number of Xyz Material from this card equal to the number of monsters that would be needed to Tribute Summon that monster: Special Summon that monster, ignoring the Summoning conditions. This Special Summon is treated is a Tribute Summon with the monsters that were detached from this card as Xyz Materials.

Start of Infestation  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Special Summon 2 Level 1 "Steelswarm" monsters from your Deck. Banish them during the End Phase.

Role Model  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 Level 4 or below monster you control. All monsters you control with a Level lower than the target's Level have their Levels become equal to the target's Level.

Privilege of Stature  
Normal Spell Card  
Draw 1 card for each Tribute Summon you have performed during this Duel. (max. 3) (OCG/TCG: Each Tribute Summon performed this turn)

Xyz Shield  
Quick-Play Spell Card  
Target 1 Xyz Monster you control: It cannot be destroyed this turn.

Dark Feeding  
Normal Spell Card  
Banish 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard: Gain Life Points equal to its ATK.

Quick Actions  
Normal Spell Card  
Add 1 Quick-Play Spell Card from your Graveyard to your hand for each Warrior-Type monster you control.

Shadow Pulse  
Normal Trap Card  
If the only monster you control is a DARK Xyz Monster with no Xyz Materials, and that monster's Xyz Materials are all in the Graveyard: Attach those monsters to the Xyz Monster as Xyz Materials.

* * *

**Vile: NOW all of the Numbers have been retrieved, but now Akun's been knocked out cold. What did happen to him? *hooked offstage* Hey!**

**Tokunosuke: No need to act all mystified, as you're the one writing this story, Ura.**

**Vile: Sheesh. None of you guys appreciate suspense anymore.**

**Shark: Mainly because you do it every single chapter.**

**Vile: *rolls eyes and pulls hook off* Whatever. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! See ya next chapter!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	8. The Challenge Concluded

**Vile: Since this chapter is a short one, I decided to upload it quickly.**

**Yuma: Okay, so why didn't you just stick it at the end of the last chapter?**

**Vile: Well, for this one, the "Numbershot" chapters will mainly for the Duel and the banter before and after each Duel, so I felt it would be better to give it its own chapter.**

**Kaito: Makes sense, I guess, though I still think it should've gone at the end of Chapter 7.**

**Vile: Well, good thing you're not the one writing this. :P Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page, amigos. Enjoy!**

* * *

6 in 1 Numbershot Special: VS The Terminal Gang!

Chapter 8: The Challenge Concluded

*Inside the Terminal Gang's Base*

Akun was laying on a bed inside the base, still out cold. The others sat around, some of them watching him. "This isn't right. How did Akun even get a Number?"

"How did YOU guys even get your Numbers?" Shark asked.

"I don't exactly know…" Kyorei replied. "It must have been slipped to us when we didn't even know it."

Astral, who still had Mia hanging on to his arm, held up Number 81. **"It was probably the Number Distributor."** He said, making Mia look at him. **"The darkness surrounding this card is characteristic of Numbers held by him. But how did the others get into their Decks?"** Mia looked at the card with worry.

Then, Kyorei heard Akun groan while in bed. The black-haired boy's eyes shook before they opened, the yellow orbs back to normal. "Akun!"

"Ngh… what happened to me…?" Akun groaned. He gripped his head. "Oh… my head…" The others looked at each other before telling Akun everything that happened during his Duel. This made the Steelswarm Duelist widen his eyes. "Please… tell me you were joking!"

"Unfortunately, we're not." Galen told him. "That Number made you go cuckoo and almost kill us! What got into you, man?"

"Don't take that tone with me! I don't remember anything about the Duel!" Akun shot back.

"Akun, answer me this." Kyorei said. "Do you remember receiving a strange card?"

Akun went into thought. "…Yes, I recall something. Someone approached me…"

*Flashback*

Akun was walking back to Terminal Field. "Excuse me, young one." Akun looked around, confused. "Over here." He followed the voice, seeing a man wearing sunglasses walking at him. "Aren't you a member of the Terminal Gang?"

"Oh, another fan?" Akun asked.

"Yes, I've heard much about the prowess of you and your comrades." The man told him. "I wanted to give the six of you these special cards." He held out six cards. "There's only one of each of them in the world, so count yourself lucky!" He held out the cards.

Akun noticed that they were all Xyz Monsters, and one of them was a Steelswarm, making him smile. "Sweeeet…" He picked the Steelswarm and suddenly felt darkness radiate through him. It only lasted for a second, and he shook his head in response. "What the…?"

"Something wrong?" The man asked.

"I just got a really weird feeling." Akun replied, taking the rest of the cards. Nothing happened with the five of them. "Eh, must be nothing. Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure." The man said, lowering his sunglasses briefly to wink. "Have fun with them!" He then left, leaving Akun to head back to Terminal Field.

*End Flashback*

"I didn't think anything of it at the time." Akun said. "Then, what I got back to the base, I noticed that none of you guys were there, but your Decks were. So, I just figured I'd put the cards in your Extra Decks for when you guys got back. I didn't see any Numbers on the cards, so I thought they were normal!"

Astral relayed a message to Yuma. "Akun, you said the guy lowered his sunglasses to wink at you. Did you catch his eye color?" Yuma asked.

"There was no way I could've missed it. They were a bright blue. And I thought my eyes were piercing, but his eyes had a much greater effect."

Yuma clenched his fist with a growl. "The Number Distributor!"

This made all the Terminal Gang's members snap to him. "You mean that vile man who keeps giving Numbers to people all over the city?" Honto asked.

Yuma nodded, and Shark growled. "Damn him! Is he purposely trying to piss us off now? Targeting Ariel and her friends… He makes me sick!" Ariel hugged him tighter.

Yuma looked out the window. Even if the person wasn't there, he decided to carry the message on the wind. "Listen up, Number Distributor! It doesn't matter how many Numbers you send out! We'll find each and every one of them!" He yelled.

Kaito joined him. "We'll make you pay for all the problems you've caused!"

"Don't think you're safe from us!" Yamoto yelled. Tetsuo and Kotori looked out the window with the same determined looks as the others.

Their voices echoed into the air, but they couldn't see that the person they were addressing was on top of the base and had heard them. _'Keep up your tough talk, fools… It will all come down to your defeats in the end! Hahahahahahahahah!'_ He vanished in a cloud of darkness.

*A Little Later*

Everyone was now outside the base, Yuma and his friends about to leave. "Despite the repeated intrusions of the Numbers, the six of you emerged victorious in all of your Duels, so as per the rules, you have won our 6-on-6 Duel Gauntlet challenge!" Kyorei said. Yuma's team shared high-fives all around, the two couples in the group (Yuma and Kotori, and Kaito and Jenaveve) sharing a kiss. "Hopefully you all aren't too much of strangers!"

Akun then stepped forward. "I am really sorry for all the trouble I caused, everyone. If I hadn't taken those Numbers, none of this would've happened."

"Don't worry about it, Akun." Kaito told him. "Since you DID take them, we were able to secure them, no problem. So in effect, you helped us out." Akun smiled.

Yuma's group then turned and began to walk away, waving at the Terminal Gang. "See ya around, everyone!" Yuma called back.

After Shark had turned his head away from them, out of nowhere, Ariel appeared by his side and nuzzled into his shoulder. Shark smiled and took her hand. "Is Kyorei ever gonna make a move?" He whispered to her.

Ariel glanced back at her friends. "I doubt it. He's too gentlemanly, and Megami doesn't have that boldness that I do." Shark's eyes flashed, and his smile became a smirk. He began whispering something in Ariel's ear, Ariel listening intently. Her eyes widened with a small blush at what Shark was telling her. When he finished, Ariel sported the same smirk. "Oh, that is devious. I am so in."

Shark grinned, the two of them fistbumping. "Those two are SO gonna thank us for this." He said as they continued on with Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo, as the others were heading home. Their plan was one for another day.

* * *

**Vile: The Distributor was at it again, but he's lost once more. The others have already left, so it's just me here. My next work is a one-shot for another pairing that actually gained some appeal in my eyes, so keep watch for it. And no, it's not the pairing I hinted at at the end of this one. ^_^ Anyway, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
